Angela's New Life
by DesertRoseSparty
Summary: Angela decided that it was time to move out of her house and start a new life. She'll meet alot of great friends, but when it comes to marriage, who will she choose? / Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! I finally started a story! :D the events are going to be based a bit off the actually game, but the drama will be all from my ideas. But since this is the first chapter, Angela is just meeting everyone xD I didnt want to write how she got home, since it'd be too boring for me to write :3 anyways, enjoy my first story! ^^

**PS:** Whenever Im writing in somebodys POV, their inner thoughts will be italic_. _Just saying :D

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Angela grunted as she laid down on her twin-sized bed. She finally unpacked all of her clothes and managed to fit it all inside that little dresser, but she couldn't find the energy to go out and see the Mayor at the Town Hall like he instructed her to.<p>

Eventually, she got up and walked out of her run-down farmhouse and headed to Harmonica Town. After glancing at the map Hamilton gave her, she finally found Town Hall.

"Hey, Angela!" Hamilton greeted as she walked inside. Angela gave him a sweet smile.

"I want you to go out and meet everyone that lives here on Castanet. Try to meet some new friends, and maybe you can even find that 'special someone'?" Hamilton said. Angela blushed a little, but agreed to go check out the rest of the island.

Angela's POV

The first place I spotted when I walked out of the Town Hall was a photography shop named 'Simon's Photos'.

When I walked in, I was greeted by a man with a worried expression on his face and blue-colored hair. "Umm, are you Simon?" I asked politely.

He looked startled a bit at first, but calmed down and introduced himself. "Yes, I'm Simon…can I help you with anything?" I shook my head 'no' and told him how I'm new here and the Mayor wanted me to meet everyone.

He nodded and gave me a fake smile. "Well then, welcome to Castanet!" I could tell something was wrong, and being the caring person I am, I just had to ask and see if I could help.

"Simon, are you ok? You look worried…" I asked calmly. He seemed like he didn't want to mention it, but he eventually told me how his daughter, Phoebe, is at the mines all day and night leaving him and his wife Barbara worried sick about her.

I promised him that if I find her I'll tell her about their concerns, which he thanked me by giving me his old camera. _Hmm…I wonder what Phoebe is like. She must love adventure since she's in the mines all day. _I thought to myself as I walked out of the shop.

The next place I headed to was a tailoring shop called Sonata Tailoring. The owner was cute old woman with a pink bandana in her hair. When I walked in, she was talking to a tall girl with blue hair and a shorter girl with wild pink hair with little flowers in it.

"Excuse me, is this Sonata Tailoring?" I asked, trying not to be rude and interupt their conversation. The old woman smiled sweetly at me. "Hello, my name is Shelly, and yes, this is Sonata Tailoring. What brings you here?" I smiled to her and introduced myself and how the Mayor wanted me to meet everyone in town.

Shelly nodded and smiled again, then pointed to the girls she was talking to earlier. "These are my granddaughters. The one in blue is Candace, and the one in pink is Luna." I smiled at them.

"H-H-Hello..." Candace said shyly, then scurried off to a different room before I could even respond. I looked at Luna with a confused expression. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Candace seemed like a sweet girl, and I was planning on becoming friends with everyone here.

Luna just rolled her eyes and smiled. "You didn't do anything wrong, don't worry. Candace is just really shy, but she'll open up once you get to know her." Luna answered back.

"Oh, ok good...I want to become friends with everyone here." I answered, causing Luna to giggle. "Well then, consider me your first friend!" I smiled to her. _She's pretty nice, but seems like the type that'll never shut up...oh well, at least she's bubbly like me. _After some small-talk with Shelly and Luna, I went to finish meeting everyone in Harmonica Town.

I met Chase, Maya, Colleen, Jake, and Yolanda at Orcarina Inn. Chase was a cute guy that seemed self-centered, but he was being nice to me until he started playfully teasing me.

Maya was very cheerful and when I told her I wanted to befriend everyone on the island, she told me I could be her first best friend since Luna was already my first friend.

Colleen and Jake were married with Maya as their daughter, while Yolanda was her grandma that was teaching Chase how to improve his cooking skills since apparently Maya was a lost cause when it came to that. I said my goodbyes to them, then headed out to finish meeting everyone.

Next, I met Kathy and her father Hayden at the Brass Bar. Kathy was a beautiful and nice girl, so I was hoping I'd befriend her quickly.

Hayden looked really tough, but he was kind-hearted. Kathy offered me some tea, but I told her I had to finish meeting everyone in Harmonica Town at least until sunset. After I said my goodbyes, I headed to the Fishery.

I met the owner, Ozzie, and his son Paolo. Ozzie told me how his nephew, Toby, should be out by the docks somewhere so I headed out to meet him.

Once I met Toby, we talked a little bit about fishing and when I mentioned I didn't have a pole, he gave me his old one. _The people in this town sure are friendly! I hope everybody is like that. _I thanked Toby for the fishing pole, then headed to Choral Clinic where I met Irene and her grandson Jin who was the doctor.

I had time to talk a little bit to them, but I realized it was getting late and I should see what the Church Grounds was like.

As I was walking towards the hill, I bumped into a boy with light blonde hair and nearly knocked him over along with me. "Oh my! I'm so sorry, I should've been watching where I was going." The boy said as he reached his hand out to get me up.

"It was my fault, really! I'm new here and I was in a rush to get to the church up on that hill." I said, brushing myself off. The boy raised a eyebrow at me. "Is that so? Then you must be Angela! My father mentioned you. I'm Gill, the mayors son." He said. I looked at his face and realized he looked nothing like Hamilton, which was a VERY good thing.

"Its nice to meet you Gill." I said, smiling sweetly. "Do you know if the church is still open? Its getting pretty late and I don't want to waste any time walking all the way there to find it empty." I asked.

He smiled back to me. "It is indeed closed, but Perry is on vacation at the moment anyway training to become a better pastor." He explained. I raised a eyebrow at him. "How do you train to become a pastor?" I asked humorously. He chuckled but just shrugged his shoulders. I giggled, but then noticed it was getting late.

"I'd love to stay and talk to you more, Gill, but I have to get going. See ya!" I said, walking away and waving goodbye. He smiled and waved, calling out something but I couldn't quite hear what he said.

As I was walking back, I noticed alot of stray animals. _I've always wanted a pet...maybe I could try to get them to trust me as their owner? But I don't know much about pets... _I thought to myself as I walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, this is my first chapter! I kno it was short, but Angela will meet the rest of the people later, and yes, she will get a pet xD R&R so I'll update faster! And let me kno if I messed anything up or misspelled anything :p I think I'll go start and chapter 2 now lol...ttyl! ^^

**EDIT: **I fixed the paragraph format and made her meet Perry (which I forgot the first time I wrote this xP) and I fixed ALOT of my errors...so yea :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello again! ^^ I like writing lol, but that last chapter was kind of short... xD oh btw, I dont describe the clothes or people very well since I think you guys kno what they look like already, but for Angela's clothes, just look up what I mean when I say "casual yellow outfit" or something if your curious :p

* * *

><p><span>Angela's POV<span>

My alarm clock woke me up at 6:30am. I'm usually a early bird, but not that early! I decided I'll just have to adjust, so I got out of bed and got dressed into a casual yellow outfit and went to go make a fruit smoothie.

When I was finished and went to go wash my glass, I heard a knock on the door. _Who could that be this early?_ I said as I put my cup into the sink and answered the door. It was Gill.

"Hello, Angela." He said. I smiled at him. "Hey Gill, whats up?" I said, still wondering why he was here. He slightly blushed and took out a pink seashell. "I wanted you to have this, as a welcoming present. It's a Sakura seashell." he said shyly. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks Gill! Its really pretty." He smiled at me. "You know, you could go to Mira and ask to make that into a necklace if you want." I looked at him with a confused expression. "Who's Mira?" Gill raised a eyebrow at me.

"You haven't met Mira yet? She's in the Garmon Mines district, would you like me to take you there?" He asked politely. I shook my head 'no'. "Thanks, but I want to get to know the area myself, ya know?" I said, trying to be nice.

Gill just shrugged his shoulders. "That's ok, I'll be at the Town Hall if you need me." He said as he walked away. I smiled and waved goodbye, then put the seashell in my pocket. I pulled out my map and headed to the Garmon Mines district.

The first building I saw was the Carpenter's. When I walked in, I was greeted by a beautiful white dog that jumped on me and knocked me to the floor.

"Oww! You're a cutie, but you're really big!" I said to the dog. It just wagged its tail happily and barked. "What was that?" a husky voice said.

I turned to see a large man with blue hair, a bushy mustache, and deep gold eyes. "Oh geez, I'm sorry. Boss is really hyper for his age and loves to run." He said, petting his dog.

I got up and brushed myself off. "That's ok, I love animals. What kind of dog is he?" I said smiling. "He's a Pyreneese. They're a great pet to have, but they're pretty rare to find around here. However, there is one roaming around the church grounds if you're interested in getting one." he said with a smile.

"Really? That's cool, but I don't know much about pets..." I said, sighing a bit. He must've noticed I was a little upset, because the next thing I knew he came out with a worn-out looking book with a paw print on it.

"Here, it has good info about all the animals you can find on the island. What they like, what they don't like, stuff like that." He said. I thanked him and put the book in my rucksack.

After some more small-talk about animals, I introduced myself and told him how the Mayor is making me go meet everyone. He chuckled. "Well good luck, there's lots of people on this island. I'm Dale by the way. I own this shop along with my son Luke and my apprentice Bo."

"Where are they?" I asked, noticing how empty it seemed in here.

"They're at Fugue Forest collecting wood. Its in Flute Fields on the other side of Castanet, have you been there yet?" He asked. "No, not yet. I think I'll go after I meet everyone around here first." I smiled.

"Well, good luck with that Angela. I'll see you around." Dale said, smiling. I nodded, then smiled at Boss. "Bye Boss!" I said, causing him to bark. We both laughed, then I headed out of the shop.

I went to the General Store next and met Barbara. I introduced myself and told her about how her husband mentioned how worried they were about Phoebe. She admitted that she was indeed worried, but Phoebe was strong and could take care of herself.

I told her that I'd tell Phoebe how worried they were if I ever ran into her in the mines. "Thank you so much, Angela. That means alot." she said, smiling sweetly at me. I said goodbye then headed to the Accessory Store next door.

I was greeted by a feminine-looking man with purple hair and colorful streaks. "Hello there, my name is Julius. Its a pleasure meeting you." He said in a flirtatious tone. I forced a smile and introduced myself.

"Angela? That's a pretty formal name..." Julius stated. "I prefer Angie, but you can call me whatever you want." I said. He smiled and was about to say something until a depressed-looking lady with light purple hair walked out.

"Who's this, Julius?" She asked. Julius smiled at her. "Aunt Mira, this is Angie." he said. I smiled sweetly at her. "Actually, my real name is Angela, but I prefer Angie. Its a pleasure meeting you." I said, smiling at her. "Gill told me you were great at making necklaces." I said to her.

"Necklaces? Psh! Auntie Mira is good at making any kind of accessory!" Julius interrupted. I giggled at his outburst, then remembered the seashell Gill gave me earlier. "Hey Mira, do you think you could make some type of necklace out of this?" I asked, pulling out the seashell.

She smiled. "Of course I can. Normally I would ask you to pay for it, but take this as your welcoming present." She said, taking the seashell from me."I'll have Julius deliver it to you tomorrow." "What? But I don't wanna!" Julius whined.

"Yes you will!" Mira scolded him. I laughed, trying to ease the tension in the room. I said my goodbyes, then headed next door.

As I walked into the Blacksmith, I breathed in a puff of smoke, causing me to cough uncontrollably.

"Oh, crap! Not again, Chloe!" I heard a manly voice say. "Its not my fault my toy got stuck in the chimney!" A squeaky-girly voice said.

A man was pulling something out of the chimney. _Probly a toy that little girl was talking about_. I assumed. The little girl turned around and saw me standing there, coughing a bit.

"Ramsey! We have a visitor!" She said. Then she skipped up to me and smiled. "Hi! I'm Chloe. My cousin Owen is in the chimney getting my toy out." I giggled. She was adorable.

"Hi Chloe! I'm Angela, but you can call me Angie." Chloe smiled. A older looking man walked in, looking tired. "Chloe, don't yell. I was napping." He said in a grumpy tone, then noticed me and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Ramsey." He said, extending his hand. I shook it, then introduced myself.

Then we heard a grunt as the man in the chimney came out holding a red truck. "Here Chloe." He said, covered in ash. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Thankies Owen!" Chloe said, running off. Owen looked at me and smiled. He had red hair and was very muscly. "Hey, I'm Owen. You're Angie or something, right?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yup! By the way, I'm thinking of going into the mines sometime soon to go find a girl named Phoebe." Owen chuckled. "You need a hammer to get in there! Here, you can have my old hammer." He said, walking into another room to go get it. He came back with a dirty hammer. "Be careful in there, its pretty dark." I nodded and thanked him as he gave me his old hammer.

"Would you like to come with me? I'm kind of afraid of the dark..." I admitted. He chuckled, but then agreed to when he had the time.

"That's fine, I just remembered I have to go to Flute Fields to meet everyone there anyway. Oh! And Fugue Forest to meet 2 guys named Luke and Bo." Owen laughed.

"So that's where Luke has been!" "You know him?" Owen nodded. "Yea, he's my best friend." I smiled at him.

"I think I have a best friend..." I said, the picture of Maya coming into my head. Owen chuckled again.

He told me a little bit about Luke, but then figured I should get going to Flute Fields before it gets dark out, so I said my goodbyes to Owen and Ramsey then headed out towards Flute Fields.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Boring chapter is boring. I'm sorry xD Next Chapter is where Angie meets Luke :3 I LOVE LUKE! :D Anyways, I would've just added the Flute Fields people in here but I have to go eat. R&R please! :)

**PS: **I fixed this chapter up a bit too ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok, so I got my first review today and it made me so happy! :D I REALLY wanted to get these boring chapters out of the way so bear with me! I'll actually be writing some good stuff pretty soon...I hope xD Anyways, enjoy! ^^

**PS: **I did NOT copy my story from anybody. These ideas are all mine, and if they did come from anyone else, I would mention them, I promise! :) There was a little issue where my story was similar to another author, but I never read her story before so it was just a coincidence...I guess great minds think alike, huh? xD regardless, heres the 3rd Chapter...sorry for those that are actually reading and waiting for my slow updates but Im so sore from band camp! D: I'll try to update faster, tho xP

* * *

><p><span>Luke's POV<span>

"Look out, Bo!" I called out to the blonde teenager who was standing nearby the tree I just chopped down. He barely moved in time, but he didn't get hit by it.

"Luke!" I heard Bo call out, coughing a bit. "You need to warn me next time you're going to chop down a tree!" Bo whined, wiping the dirt off his pants.

I sighed, but then grinned at him and shook my head. "C'mon Bo, lets go back before Dale gets mad." I said walking out of the forest with my axe on my shoulder.

"Wait, Luke!" Bo yelled. I turned around and cocked a eyebrow. "What is it?" He pointed at the stack of logs. "This isn't enough wood! Dale is gonna be mad at us if this is all we bring back..."

"Do you want to stay and cut more wood then?" I asked him. _He probly just wants to improve his axe-skills. Not everyone is as awesome as I am, you know._

"I would, but my axe is too old and worn out..." Bo sighed, eying my new axe. I let out a groan. "Fine, you can use my new axe, but let me take that old axe back to get polished up." I said, handing him the axe and extending my other arm so he'd give me the old axe. His face lit up as we switched tools, then he disappeared deeper into Fugue Forest before I could even say bye. _Geez, its just a axe..._

Angela's POV

"Moooooo!" My new calf said as I tied the reins around her neck. "Thanks so much for the calf and brush Cain! This will really help out on the farm." I said, smiling to Cain and his daughter Renee. I just finished meeting everyone at Flute Fields, and Cain gave me a baby cow as a welcoming gift while a nice girl named Anissa and her little brother Taylor gave me a few seeds and saplings for my field so I wouldn't be stuck only growing turnips.

He smiled back. "No problem, I'm sure you'll take great care of her. What'll you name her?" He asked me. I thought about it for a minute, then came up with the name Mimi.

Renee giggled at the name. "What?" I asked innocently. She smiled at me. "Nothing, its a cute name. Let me know if you need any help with Mimi, ok?" she said sweetly. I nodded and started heading back. Renee and Anissa were probly going to become fast friends of mine since they both could help a beginner like me on my farm, plus we shared common interests.

"This way, Mimi!" I said, guiding her to a path that led past Fugue Forest to get home. On the way back, I spotted a muscular guy with deep blue hair covered with a flaming bandana carrying a axe, whistling a merry tune. _From what Owen told me, that kind of looks like Luke. _I thought to myself, deciding to see if it really was him.

"Hi there!" I said, trying to get his attention by waving my free hand since the other one was occupied with Mimi. He turned his head and started to walk towards me.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you the new farmer-girl?" He asked, his golden snake-like eyes staring at me. His facial features were round, yet perfect. He had a bandage on his nose, but since he was carrying his axe, I'm guessing a branch hit him in the face or something.

"Yup, I'm Angela...but call me Angie." I said, smiling sweetly at him. He grinned at me. "Angela? Thats a pretty name. I'm Luke." He said, flashing me a bigger smile. I had this weird happy feeling in the pit of my stomach, but it felt warm and good. _Dang, he's good looking..._

"Mooooo!" Mimi wailed out, waking me up from my thoughts. I looked at her and smiled. "Oh, and this is Mimi." I said. He chuckled, then petted her head. "Nice to meet you, Mimi." I looked back up to him.

"So where are you headed?" I asked. He looked back to me and smiled. "Garmon Mines, I live at the Carpenters. What about you?" "Clarinet District, that's where my farm is." I answered. "That's the same way. Wanna walk together?" He asked. It shocked me a bit, but I nodded and the 3 of us continued to walk as I started to tell Luke how worn-out my house and barn was.

"I don't even know if its safe!" I said, slightly complained. He chuckled, probly because I always make weird hand gestures when I talk. "I made that house, so it should be pretty sturdy. You came earlier then expected, so we didn't get to finish up..." he said. I looked at him a bit worried, but I think he noticed the worry in my eyes so he started to talk about how it'd still be safe.

"Besides, you could always get a upgrade if you need it." He told me. I considered it, but I'd need to make alot of money first. "Well, I guess Mimi is gonna be my little money-maker then." I said, giggling. He laughed when Mimi mooed after hearing her name.

Luke's POV

"That seemed to go by faster then usual..." I said, putting down the axe and stretching out my shoulders. "Time flies when you're having fun." Angela said, smiling. I smiled back at her. _Why do I have this weird feeling in my chest? I feel like smiling whenever I'm around her..._

"Well, guess I better go..." I said, sighing. Angela looked sad, so I tried to think of something to make her happy. "We can go to lunch tomorrow when you're done with your work if you want?" I offered. She smiled and nodded, then turned to the barn with Mimi. "Wait!" I called out. She turned and looked at me. _Quick Luke, think of something!_

"Uhh...no goodbye hug?" I said with open arms. She laughed, tied Mimi to a post and came over to hug me. The top of her head was around the top of my chin, and her hair smelled like tulips. It reminded me of mom, which reminded me of dad...oh, crap! Dale!

I released the hug and speed-walked away. "Sorry, I just remembered my dad wanted to see me! Bye Angie!" I said, waving goodbye. She smiled slightly and looked a bit confused, but still waved back.

The whole way back home, I smiled. Angie made me happy. Yet, I felt like I forgot something there...

Angela's POV

After I put Mimi in the barn and got her some fodder, I walked out to water my plants when I stubbed my toe on something hard.

"Oww! What the-" I cursed, looking for the object that I stubbed my toe on. I noticed a old-looking axe on the ground, and I cocked a eyebrow at it.

"Huh? Where did this come from...?" I said to myself, picking it up. It was a little heavy, and the blade was dull but somewhat chipped.

_This would be good to clear some of those thick branches in my field that are too heavy for me to lift, but who's is this? _I examined it for awhile until I noticed a name craved on it that read 'Bo'. I remember Luke saying something about a apprentice his father recently hired named Bo, so this must've been his axe that Dale lent him.

I figured I'd just give it to Luke the next time I see him - which was hopefully soon - so I put it in my rucksack along with all my other gifts I got today, and went to go water my plants.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Im a fan of long stories, so I'll try to make this long and not-so-boring :D thanks for all the reviews, and once again I did NOT copy this from anyone. If I got even the slightest idea from anyone, I would mention them :D and sorry for all the change of POVs, but I do that alot so you can figure out what others are thinking about them :3 Byebye! Dont forget to R&R and I'll see you when I update next~ which will be soon! xD

**PS:** I picked the name Mimi for the cow cuz thats the name of my cow on AP...yes I kno, its stupid but it sounded good at the time lol. Oh! And the bachelors will give Angie the same gifts they do if they're hearts are raised to 2, but *hint* *hint* if they show up and give her the 4-heart gift or ask to go to a festival with her then that means they like her! :D I kno this is Luke x Angela, but I can have a lil bit of other couples I find cute, right? :3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I noticed in the first 2 chapters I made ALOTTTTT of errors so I fixed them, but then I remembered that the keyboard at my dads house isnt very well but Im going to update/write at my moms house now since its alot better and there will be less confusion :D Anyways, I told you I'd update faster so heres the next chapter ^^ Enjoy!

**PS:** Im sorry if you dont like the slight swearing, but it is rated T after all :3

* * *

><p><span>Luke's POV<span>

"Luke! Get down your ass here!" Dale called out, waking me up. I groaned, but he sounded mad so I figured I'd get up and see what he wanted. I was only wearing a white tank top and boxers, so I grabbed a dull-red vest and some ripped jeans. After I tied on my favorite bandana, I walked downstairs.

"Whats up, dad?" I said as I pat Boss. Dale had his arms crossed, and had a stern look on his face.

"Where's Bo's axe?" he said, catching me off guard. _Shit! I knew I forgot something at Angela's house!_

"Well, you see..." I said, scratching the back of my neck. "I forgot it at this one girl's house. We were going the same way and I set it down so I could relax my shoulders, and I guess I just forgot it..." I tried to explain. "What girl?" Dale said with a serious tone.

"Her name is Angela, she's new here." I answered. When I said her name, he got a smile on his face. "Oh! I've met her before, she introduced herself the other day. Go over there now and see if you can get it." He asked. I looked at the clock and it read 7:05.

"Dad, its too early...she's probly still sleep-" I was cut off by a knock on the door. I was going to go answer it, but Bo beat me to it.

"Hi! Is Luke here?" I heard a girly voice that sounded alot like Angela ask. "Yea, come on in." Bo said, holding the door open for her to come in.

"What do you need?" Bo said. When I looked over to his face, it looked like he was checking her out which angered me a bit. _Wait, why am I mad?_

"Luke forgot his axe at my house last night. Well, I don't think its his but he talked about a new kid working here named Bo and that was the name on the axe, so yea." she said sweetly.

"Hey Angie!" I called out, walking up to her. Her entire face lit up when she saw me, causing me to get that weird feeling in my chest again.

"Hi Luke!" she said, smiling as I approached her. I started to grow a huge goofy grin on my face, but I tried to hide it. "You forgot this axe at my house." Angela said, pulling it out of her bag.

"Gee, thanks Ange!" I said, taking the axe from her. She looked at me slightly confused. "Ange? Where'd that come from?" she asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled at her. "It just came to me, and Angie sounds like a kid-name." I said, chuckling. She got this pouty look on her face, but then just rolled her eyes so I figured she got over that last comment.

I looked at the axe for a second and realized it was more chipped then usual. "Hey, Ange?" I asked her. "What is it?" she asked innocently. I held the axe up to her face and pointed at the used blade, causing her to blush from what I think was embarrassment.

"Well, you see..." she started, kicking her foot and rubbing the back of her neck. "I kinda used to to clear out some branches...but only cause they were too heavy for me to carry, since ya know, I'm kind of tiny..." she explained, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. _Aww, its so cute when shes embarrassed! Wait, what am I thinking?_

I smiled at her then messed up her hair a bit. "Its ok Ange, I was just messing with you!" I said, chuckling. She started getting a pouty look on her face again, but handed me the axe.

"I didn't have to bring you the axe, you know..." she said, smiling at me playfully. "Really?" I said. "Then why did you?"

"Because I was going to the Accessory Store to pick up the necklace Mira was making me out of a seashell Gill gave me yesterday." She said, starting to pet Boss. _Gill gave her a present? Why would he do that? He's never nice to newcomers...wait, why would care? _Before I confused myself any further, I figured I'd ask her about it.

"Gill gave you a present? Why?" I asked, but after I said it it sounded like I was upset about it or something. Angela looked at me a bit confused, but stopped petting Boss and shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, maybe to be friendly? He said it was a welcoming present...why?" She said curiously. "Gill isn't the nicest guy on the island, so I'm wondering why he would give you a present...that's all." I answered.

"Hey, maybe he likes me?" She said randomly, which took me off guard. _Gill likes her? What? Wait, why am I getting mad again?_ I thought, confusing myself again. Angela must've noticed my changed expression, because she just smiled at me and grabbed her bag.

"Well, I better go get it. Julius said he'd bring it to me, but I'm too excited! Plus I want to go to Ramsey's to see if I can buy a axe or get Owen to go into the mines with me." She said, heading out the door. "Bye Luke! See you later! And it was nice meeting you, Bo." "Nice meeting you too, Angie. See you around." Bo said, waving.

"Wait, Ange!" I called out, but she was already gone. "Hey, Luke." Bo said. "What is it, Bo?" I asked, kind of bitter. "If you're that worried about her, go get some mayo from the fridge and bring it to Ramsey for his birthday. I'm sure he'd love it." Bo said, then walked away before I got a chance to say anything else.

_Does he know that I was upset about her leaving?_ I wondered, but went to go get the mayo for Ramsey. "Dad, I'm going to see Ramsey to tell him happy birthday." I called out. "Ok, be back soon and tell him I said happy birthday too." Dale said from inside his workshop. "Ok." I said, then I walked the door.

Angela's POV

"Thanks so much for making this, Mira!" I said, looking at the necklace. The seashell looked kind of heart-shaped, but it was still beautiful.

"No problem honey. I'm sorry that Julius didn't deliver it, he said he had to go to Sonata Tailoring to get some new clothes." She said, then smiled slightly. "But I think he just wanted to see Candace." "He likes Candace?" I said, rather loudly. Mira nodded. "For awhile actually, but he's afraid of rejection so he won't say anything." _Awww, Julius has a shy side to him!_

"I have to go now. Thanks again for the necklace!" I said, sticking it into my bag. "Anytime dear, come again!" Mira said. I nodded then walked outside to go to the Blacksmiths.

On my way there, I noticed Luke walking to the Blacksmiths with a white bottle. _Why is he out here? Didn't he have to work?_ I thought to myself, but then I just shrugged it off and tried to catch up with him.

"Hey, Luke!" I said, jogging towards him. He seemed to jump a little, but then got a big grin on his face when I walked up to him. "Hey Ange!"

As I got closer to him, I noticed the white bottle said 'Mayo' on it. "What are you doing out here? And why do you have a bottle of mayo with you?" I asked, giggling.

He looked at the bottle and laughed a little. "Its for Ramsey, today is his birthday and I heard he likes mayo so this is his present." "Ohhh, ok." I said. He looked at me for a second then raised a eyebrow.

"Where's your gift?" He asked. "Luke, I've only been here for what, 3 days? How am I supposed to know everyone's birthday?" I said, giggling a bit to let him know I wasn't being serious and making him feel like a idiot.

"Oh yea..." Luke said, then smiled sheepishly. _It's so cute when he smiles..._ I thought to myself, smiling. "Well, lets say this mayo is from both of us, ok?" He said. I nodded in agreement, then we headed to the Blacksmiths.

"Hey Ramsey!" Luke shouted as we walked in. I playfully hit him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He said, rubbing his arm. "What if they're still asleep?" I said quietly. "And I didn't even hit you that hard!" I said a bit louder, which made us both laugh.

After our laughter died down, Ramsey walked out of the kitchen holding Chloe's hand. "Hi Luke, and uhh, Angela, right?" Ramsey said, scratching his head. I nodded at him, then Luke gave him the bottle of mayo. "Happy birthday from me, Bo, Dale, and Ange!" He said. Chloe started to giggle, then Ramsey smiled at us both.

"Thanks you too, it means alot." He said. We both smiled at him, then I remembered my other reason for coming here. "Ramsey, do you have any old axes I could use for my farm?" I asked. He shook his head 'no'. "I'm sorry, we just upgrade tools now. We stopped selling tools after people stopped buying them." He said. I sighed, but then I smiled half-heartily. "Its ok, thanks anyway." I said.

"Ange, if you needed a axe so bad, I could've just gave you my old one!" Luke said. "Then why didn't you say that when I was at the Carpenters?" I said loudly, punching his arm. "I didn't think of it! And stop hitting me!" He said, rubbing his arm again. We all laughed (except Luke) until Owen walked in.

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" He said. "Me and Luke came here to wish Ramsey a happy birthday, but I was looking for you too." I said, smiling.

Owen's POV

_Me? Why was Angie looking for me?_ I thought for a second, but then I realized it really was Ramsey's birthday. "Oh yea, happy birthday Uncle Ramsey." I said, yawning a bit because I was still tired. I figured I'd bring him home is favorite cocktail when I went to the Brass Bar later on today.

"What'd you need me for though, Angie?" I asked. "I wanted to know if you could go into the mines with me sometime, like later on today?" She asked. _Is she asking me out? _I thought about it for a moment, but Chloe answered for me before I could.

"He can't Angie, we're throwing Grandpa a birthday party today so he has to go get all the stuff from Harmonica Town." she said.

Angela let out a upsetting sigh. "That's ok, I'll just go see Anissa instead." she said, a bit more perked up.

"I hate to break it to you," I interrupted. "But tomorrow is Anissa's moms birthday and they're always busy with the shop and getting supplies and presents for her party tomorrow, so you probly can't stay for long."

Angela let out another sigh, but Luke patted her on the shoulder. "Hey, its Thursday so the Carpenters is closed today so I won't be working for that long. We can hang out after." He reassured her. "You can walk with me to Harmonica Town if you want?" I offered. She started smiling after all these offers, then nodded.

"Ok! But I think I should change first..." She said, looking at her outfit. It was a casual-looking green outfit.

"You look fine, Angie!" I said, smiling. She smiled back at me. "Thanks Owen."

Angela's POV

_I hope Owen's right and not just sugar-coating things... _I thought to myself. I've always been a bit insecure about my small body, but at least I'm not one of those girls that complains non-stop.

"So, should we go?" Owen asked. I nodded and we started to head out of the shop. "Bye guys!" We both said. Luke looked a little upset that I was leaving, but I knew I'd see him later on so I shouldn't need to worry about it.

The whole way to Harmonica Town was full of fun. Owen was hilarious, and I was laughing non-stop.

"Thanks for coming with me, Angie." Owen said, smiling. "No problem! I had a blast!" I said, still giggling from that previous joke he told.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ended up running into Anissa, making me fall to the ground. _Stupid small body!_ I thought as I landed on my butt.

"Oh my, Angela! I'm so sorry! I was in a rush and wasn't paying attention!" She said in a gentle-tone. "Are you ok?" Owen asked, helping me up. "I'm fine Owen, and its ok Anissa." I said smiling.

She sighed in relief, then smiled. "Where are you headed?" I asked her. "I was just at the Clinic getting some medicine, I haven't been feeling very well." she explained. "I hope you get better!" I said. She nodded, then walked off.

"Well, I better get going." Owen said. I gave him a confused look. "Where are you going?" I asked. "The Brass Bar. Ramsey likes these rare cocktails and that's the only place on the island that sell them." He said. I sighed. "What am I supposed to do now?" I said.

He laughed at my reaction. "Well, you could play with some of the strays? Or go see Maya since you said shes your best friend or something?" I shrugged my shoulders, then figured I mine as well see Maya.

"Ok, bye! See you later!" I said, walking off to Orcarina Inn. He waved 'goodbye' as he headed towards Brass Bar.

On my way there, I ran into Gill. "Hi Gill!" I said. "Hello Angela, you sure are full of energy." He said smiling, causing me to smile back. "I'm always full of energy." I said, giggling.

"So, did you ever end up turning that seashell into a piece of jewelry?" He asked. I nodded and pulled the necklace out of my bag. "I just picked it up today, actually." I said, handing him the necklace.

"Oh my, its gorgeous!" He said, then he mumbled something that sounded something like 'just like you', but I ignored it. "I know, right?" I said. "Why aren't you wearing it, though?" he asked.

"I don't know..." I answered honestly. He chuckled, then leaned in closer and put his arms around my neck. "Would you like some assistance?" He asked. His face was about 3-inches away from mine, and I could see his cheeks going pink. _What's up with this guy? _I asked, but I just let it go and nodded 'yes'.

After he put it on, he stepped back and smiled. "Ta da!" He said sarcastically. I giggled and looked down at the seashell. "Thanks, Gill." I said smiling. "I have to go now though, it was nice seeing you!" I said, starting to walk towards the Orcarina Inn.

"Bye Angela, nice seeing you too." He said, heading towards the Town Hall.

_I wonder if Gill really does like me? _I thought to myself as I walked into the Inn and was greeted by a bear-hug from Maya.

"Hey best frieeeeeend!" Maya said, smiling. I hugged her back. "Hey! Miss me?" I asked sarcastically. She giggled and nodded her head. "Heck yea! Chase is soooo mean to me, and Grandma only pays attention to him." Maya whined, causing me to giggle. _She may be annoying, but she is so adorable!_

"Maya, I'm not mean to you!" Chase yelled from the kitchen. "Are too!" Maya said. "You said my cooking sucked today!" "That's because I was just being honest!" "You could have been nicer about it!"

I started to laugh at their argument. Chase walked out of the kitchen and crossed his arms. "Cooking isn't even that hard, I don't know why you have so much problems with it." He said bitterly. "Because I'm too focused on eating then cooking!" Maya whined, then she stormed off.

"There she goes again..." Chase said, rolling his eyes. "Hey, I can't cook that good either, and my mom is a great cook too." I said honestly. He raised a eyebrow at me. "What's her name?" He asked. "Ceilia, why?" Chase's mouth dropped. "She's like, my idol!" I giggled at his reaction.

"She gave me a few cooking lessons, but I was like 5 and don't remember much of it. I wish I did though, I could use some cooking help now..." I said, remembering that I now live alone and don't wake up to my moms cooking anymore.

"I could help you out, but on a few conditions." He said. I nodded. "Ok, what are they?" He smiled. "I want to meet your mom the next time she comes to visit, and please don't act like Maya if the food doesn't turn out right."

I laughed, remembering how Maya stormed off when Chase was being brutally honest to her about her cooking. "I promise." I said. "Good, when would you like to start?" I thought about it for a moment, then realized my main reason for coming here was to see if Maya wanted to help me look for a stray.

"How's tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. "I'm free that day, but not here - go to my house in Flute Fields. Give me a call if you end up lost." He said. I nodded, then headed off to find Maya.

Maya's POV

_Why does Chase have to be so mean to me? I'm just getting cooking help from him to be closer to him...wahhhh! What should I do? _I was laying on my bed face-down, wondering why Chase was so mean to me but nice to Angela when she was only here for like, 3 days!

I heard a knock on the door, but ignored it since I figured it was probly my mom or grandma. "Maya? Can I come in?" A voice that sounded like Angela's said.

"Sure..." I said, wiping my nose just in case it was running. She came in and sat down on the end of my bed. "Don't listen to Chase. He's probly one of those boys that teases you because he likes you." Angela said, smiling. I felt my face blush a bit then smiled back. "R-R-Really? You think so?" I asked happily. She nodded, so I got up and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Angie! You know how to make everything better!" I said, causing her to giggle. "Hey Maya," Angela asked. "Yes?" I replied, letting go of her.

"I'm looking for a new pet, would you like to go help me look for one tomorrow?" She asked. _How'd she know I love animals?_

"Of course I will! I love pets!" I said happily. She giggled, then headed out of my room. "I have to go, see ya!" She said closing the door. "Bye Angie!" I called out.

Angela's POV

I was on my way to the Carpenters when I noticed that there was a gift in front of my door. I walked to it and opened up the tiny box, containing salt. There was a note that read:

_Dear Angela,_

_You're going to need this for when you come over for our cooking session tomorrow_

_Don't work too hard - you'll need the energy :)_

_Take care,_

_~Chase_

I smiled to myself. _That was nice of him to send me salt. Chase is a cutie... _I thought to myself, folding up the note and putting it in my pocket. I took the salt and went inside to put it in my cupboard.

When I walked back outside, I noticed there were still weeds in my field and my plants looked a bit thirsty. _Crap! I forgot to water my plants this morning! Wait, did I forget to feed Mimi too?_

I worried to myself, rushing to the watering hole to fill up my watering can to water the plants. After I was done, I rang the bell to let out Mimi into the pasture.

I walked over to her, petting her head. "I'm sorry Mimi, I was so busy this morning." I said to her. She licked my face and mooed in response, causing me to giggle.

I went back to my field to get rid of all the weeds. As I was pulling the last weed, I noticed Luke out of the corner of my eye walking up to me.

"Hey Ange! Whatcha up to?" He said smiling. I was out of breath from all the weeds, but I still managed to smile at him. "Just clearing out these stupid weeds..." I said, rubbing the sweat off my forehead.

Luke chuckled at me. "It looks like you've been working hard, you're all sweaty." He teased. "Shut up!" I said, punching him in the arm playfully and giggling.

"So, are we still on for lunch today?" He asked. I nodded. "Yea, but let me finish pulling this last weed. I need to go clean up and change since my clothes are all dirty from work." I said, bending over to continue pulling the last weed.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" He whined. "Go play with Mimi! Shes over there." I said, looking in the direction where she was at. "Ok," he said, walking over there. "Have fun!" He said sarcastically, chuckling. I just rolled my eyes and gave one last tug on the weed.

I went inside and changed into a casual blue outfit, then washed off my face and fixed my short spiky hair. When I was done, I walked outside to see Luke trying to ride Mimi.

"Look! Get off her!" I said in a bubbly tone. "But I wanted a ride!" He explained. Mimi mooed, and threw him off her back into me. He landed on top of me, and was only a few inches away from my face causing my to blush.

"Oww! Sorry Ange..." He apologized. "Its ok Luke..." I said, noticing he was still on top of me. He eventually got up and helped me up too. "Guess Mimi doesn't like me, huh?" He said, scratching the back of his neck. I giggled.

"Its not that Luke, she's still a calf and can't have anyone ride her, even me!" I said, noting my short and small body. He smiled at me. "I think your size is cute." He said, blushing slightly. _Awww..._

"Moooo!" Mimi called out, ruining the moment. I let out a sigh, then took my reins out of my rucksack and tied it around her neck. "Come on, you have to go back to the barn." I said, leading her to the barn.

Luke was waiting outside when I put her in the barn, so when I finally got her inside and made sure she had enough food and water, I walked out of the barn.

"Ready?" He said smiling. I nodded and we headed to Harmonica Town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow this chapter took forever O.o but hey, long chapters are good right? :D Anyways, next Chapter is Angela's and Luke's lunch date :3 It seems like some of the boys have a thing for Angelaaaaa, Luke's got some competition ;D LATERRRRR :p R&R :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **How you guys doing? :D Im sooo happy people are actually into this! ^^ Someone suggested I should have Angela get a pet bear, but her house is too tiny so I think she'll just befriend the 'wild' animals but actually adopt the house pets, sowwi :3 Anyways, heres Chapter 5~

* * *

><p><span>Luke's POV<span>

"You must really like animals..." I said as Angela was freaking out over every stray animal we passed on our way to the Brass Bar.

"Of course I do! I'm going out with Maya tomorrow to go look for one!" She squealed. "Aww! That collie is sooo cute!" She said, pointing at a black and white collie that was roaming around the roof of Town Hall.

_Her reaction to everything is hilarious, she's so adorable! _I thought, laughing as she directed her attention to a Tabby that was on the roof of Sonata Tailoring.

"Luke! Look at how cute that kitty is!" Angela squealed once again. I laughed again, then took her hand. "Come on, I'm starving." I said. I don't know why I grabbed her hand, but it felt like the right thing to do.

She blushed a bit, but she smiled and nodded. I smiled back and we walked to the Brass Bar, not letting go of our hands.

When we walked in, I saw Owen at the bar talking to Kathy as she was giggling. _Get some, Owen!_

"Oh, hi Luke and Angela!" Kathy said, waving at us. Owen turned around and shot a grin at me and Angela. "Are you 2 on a date or something?" Kathy asked, noticing that we were holding hands.

"Nah, we're just friends getting lunch." I said. It hurt somewhere in my chest saying we were 'just friends', but I shook it off. I looked at Angela and smiled at her, but she had a look in her eye that she was upset.

"What's wrong Ange?" I asked. "Nothing, why?" She answered. _Oh crap, what did I do? Whenever a girl says 'nothing' it means something..._

Before I could ask more, she let go of my hand and went to the bar and took a seat 2 spots away from Owen. I decided to just let it go, so I followed her and sat between her and Owen.

"Hey Luke, I haven't seen you here in awhile." Owen said, drinking a grape cocktail. "Yea I know, I really miss this place." I said, thinking back to all the good times me, Kathy, and Owen had.

"What would you like to drink?" Kathy asked. "Can I have a coconut cocktail?" I said. Those are the best cocktails ever! "Sure thing Luke, what about you Angie?" Kathy asked. "Do you have anything that can soothe sore muscles? I've been working all day..." Angela said, rubbing her shoulders.

"We have herb tea, would you like that?" Kathy suggested. Angela nodded and Kathy went to make us our drinks.

"Have you ever had a cocktail before, Angie?" Owen asked. Angela shook her head 'no'. "I don't really drink, my family doesn't approve of it since we're high class." Angela said, air quoting the 'high class' part.

"You are?" I asked. I realized I didn't know much about her family life, or even her own story.

She nodded smiling. "Yea, how do you think I could've afforded this house?" She said giggling. "But I wanted to be independent, that's why I don't accept anymore money from them."

"Sounds like you got alot of pride, huh?" Kathy said, giving her the herb tea. Angela nodded and thanked her as she sipped on her tea.

"Wow, this is good! What's the recipe? I can feel it already easing my aching muscles..." Angela said. Kathy gave her a piece of paper, probly the recipe.

Angela's POV

"Thanks Kathy!" I said as I put the recipe in my pocket.

"No problem hun, so tell me about your family. What're they like?" Kathy asked, preparing Luke's cocktail. _Great, now they're going to ask me all these questions._

"Well, for starters I have 1 twin sister and 2 brothers." I said, sipping on my tea some more.

"Holy crap that's alot of siblings! When can we meet them?" Luke asked excitingly. I giggled at his reaction. "I'm not sure, but when they visit I'll give them a tour of the island so you can meet them then." I told him.

"Wait, a twin? Does she look like you?" Kathy asked. I nodded. "We're identical, but I'm more of a tomboy and she's more of a girly girl. Her name is Molly."

"What about your brothers?" Owen asked. "They're twins too. Kevin is the goody-goody, while Kasey is the party animal." I explained.

The more they asked about my family, the more I missed them...I'll give them a call when I get home to see when they can come over.

Luke drank the last of his coconut cocktail, then asked for a refill. "Luke, isn't that too much alcohol?" I asked worriedly.

He chuckled at my concern. "The cocktails made on this island don't have any alcohol in them, we call them cocktails because Kathy makes them look like cocktails." He explained. _Well I feel like a idiot now..._

"So, are you guys going to order some food?" Kathy asked, pulling out a piece of paper and a tiny pencil.

"I'd love to but I gotta go to Ramsey's birthday party now, later guys." Owen said, putting money on the bar table. He whispered something to Luke that made him smile and vaguely blush, then he smiled and winked at Kathy.

"See ya later Angie!" Owen said, walking out the door. "Bye Owen!" I called out. I turned around to face Kathy and noticed she was deeply blushing. _Its probly from Owen...wait, does she like him? It looked like they were flirting when me and Luke came in..._

I decided I'd ask her more about it later, and just ordered myself some spaghetti while Luke ordered spinach risotto.

"Spinach risotto? What is that?" I asked. Luke gasped, causing me to giggle. "Its one of the best dishes ever!" Luke exclaimed. "It has spinach, rice, and onion all assorted to perfection." He said dreamily. I giggled. _He's so cute..._

Kathy eyed me like she knew something was going on, but I just avoided her gaze. "Spaghetti and spinach risotto coming up!" She said, ringing the bell to let the cook come out.

"Chase, we have orders!" Kathy called out, setting down the piece of paper near the kitchen. _Chase works here? I thought he worked at the Orcarina Inn..._

"Coming!" I heard him call out. He was tying his apron on when he walked out of the back room, then noticed me and smiled at me. "Hey Angie, what're you doing here?" He asked, putting some hair pins in his hair.

"Eating lunch with my buddy Luke, what are you doing here? I thought you worked at the Orcarina Inn!" I said. Earlier when Luke said we were 'just friends' kind of upsetting to me, but saying that he was my buddy to Chase didn't upset me that much. I wonder why...

"I work nights here." He said, turning to the kitchen to make us our meals. Kathy eyed me again, but I just smiled at her then looked towards Luke.

"So how was work today?" I asked him, trying to ignore Kathy's gaze and keep myself from staring at Chase. I couldn't help it, he was dreamy and his eyes were almost as mesmerizing as Luke.

"It was pretty good actually, besides the fact Bo stole my good axe and nearly broke it!" Luke complained, waving his arms around in the air. He almost had the same hand gestures as mine.

"What about you?" Luke asked, drinking his second round of coconut cocktails.

"It was ok, it hurt my shoulders like crazy from all that pulling though..." I said, sipping more tea.

"You know what you should do?" Kathy said, cleaning off Owen's cocktail glass. "What?" I asked.

"Go to Renee's mom Hanna and ask for a sickle, I'm sure she has a old one around there somewhere." She explained.

"Maybe I will today before it gets too late out..." I said to no one in particular.

"Here you are, your spaghetti and spinach risotto." Chase said, smiling at me.

"Thanks Chase." I said smiling back, digging into my spaghetti.

The spaghetti tasted amaaaazing. "Oh my gosh, this is the best spaghetti I have ever ate!" I said, trying to fit more in my mouth.

"Yea man, you always make the best food on the island!" Luke said, stuffing his face with spinach risotto. Chase smiled at both of us.

"Thanks guys, but I think Yolanda makes the best food on the island." He said. "I never tried her cooking yet..." I said, putting cheese on my spaghetti.

"Are you serious?" Luke said, scarfing down the last of his risotto. "Luke! You're gonna choke!" Kathy exclaimed. Luke swallowed his food then laughed.

"I'll be ok, don't worry." He said. He turned to me after handing Kathy his empty plate. "So you never had Yolanda's cooking?" He asked again. I nodded, handing Kathy my plate.

"You should try it sometime, its just as good as Chase's." Kathy said, scrubbing Luke's plate and putting mine in the sink.

"Maybe someday." I said smiling. Kathy looked like she was going to add something, but Bo came rushing in with his axe in hand.

"Luke! I found you..." Bo said, panting. Luke looked at him and raised a eyebrow. "What's wrong, Bo?" Luke asked.

"Dale...wants...you...home..." Bo said in between breathes. "He...needs...more wood..." Bo explained. Luke groaned, but stood up and got out his wallet.

"That's ok Luke, I can pay for it." I said, reaching in my rucksack to find some money. "Nah, a gentleman always pays." He said, pulling some cash out of his wallet and giving it to Kathy.

"Keep the change." He said smiling, the walked up to me and opened his arms. "Hugs?" He said with a puppy-dog look on his face.

"Oh fine!" I said, hugging him. "Oh, and Angela?" Bo said, walking up to our embrace. "Yes?" I asked, letting go of Luke.

"Dale said you can have this. Its a extra axe he found." Bo said, handing me the axe. "Oh wow, tell him I said thanks!" I said, putting it in my rucksack.

"Well we better go, bye guys!" Luke said, walking towards the door. "See ya Luke! Bye Bo!" I said. "Come back anytime!" Chase said. "Take care!" Kathy called out.

When they were out the door, I sighed sat back down on the bar stool. "So what's the name of the lady that might have a extra sickle I could use?" I asked Kathy. She smiled at me. "Hanna, Renee's mom."

"Ok thanks." I said, getting up. "Are you leaving?" Chase asked while he was washing his hands. "Yea, I'm gonna go see if Hanna still has that sickle I could borrow. Are you guys leaving soon?" I asked.

"Well, I live here," Kathy said, causing me to giggle. "But Chase can go with you if you need help finding it." Kathy said. Chase wiped off his hands and walked towards me.

"Its fine, but I need to get to know the area so-" "Angela?" Chase said, cutting me off. "I want to go with you. My house is around there anyway, so lets go." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me out.

"Uhh, bye Kathy!" I said. I saw her waving goodbye as the door shut. "Chase, you don't HAVE to go if you don't want to." I said. He smiled at me, not letting go of my hand. "Nah, I like being with you. You're a great person to be around." He said sweetly. I turned away before he could see me blush. _What a sweet talker..._

"Here you are, Angela." Hanna said, handing me the sickle. "Thanks!" I said, putting it in my rucksack. Hanna did happen to have a sickle that I could use, so I knew getting rid of the weeds would be alot easier now. Chase was still with me, so after we left we headed to his house.

"By the way, I wanted to thank you for sending me that salt." I said, smiling. He blushed slightly and scratched the back of his neck. "It was nothing, but your welcome." He said.

When we got to his house, the sun set so I figured I'd go back to my farm and clean Mimi up since I forgot to before I went to eat lunch with Luke. "Well I better go." I said, looking around.

"Thanks for walking back with me." Chase said smiling. "No problem, it was fun." I said, smiling back to him and blushing slightly.

"I'll see you around, Angie." He said, pulling me into a tight embrace. The ones I had with Luke were more friendly, but this one felt...warm.

"You too." I said, slowing breaking apart from him. He smiled at me then walked inside. I sighed a happy sigh, then headed on home to go brush Mimi.

"Hi Mimi!" I said, walking into the barn. "Miss me?" I said sarcastically. She mooed at me, causing me to giggle. "I had a great day Mimi. I got to see Luke alot, and Chase...I feel attracted to both of them, but Chase is more...dreamy, ya know?" I said as I brushed her.

"Then again, Gill is a cutie..." I ranted. "Owen is handsome, but its obvious Kathy likes him and he's not my type so she can go for him." I said. "Oh geez, I sound like such a whore saying how all these guys are so cute..." I said, laughing at myself.

"And I feel like a idiot since I'm explaining my day to a cow." I said, looking at Mimi. She almost looked like she was smiling at me. "Moo!" She mooed happily. I giggled. "Well I'm off to bed, goodnight." I said, petting her head then heading out the barn to my house.

When I got inside, I changed into a light blue tank top with matching pajama pants with baby chicks all over them. After I changed, I took out that book about animals that Dale gave me and read about a few of the pets on the island before I went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Its ok Angela, your not a whore like Selena :D Which reminds me, I dislike that woman SO MUCH I won't even mention her in the story as Luke's rival. I might use her later on, but Luke won't return ANY feelings she shows towards him. She might find herself attracted to one of Angela's siblings, but I'll say no more :3 Btw, does anybody kno what I can use for little indications of time-skips cuz when I use ~ it never works D: So yea, this was shorter then Chapter 4, so is why I'll ask you: Do you prefer longer or shorter chapters? :) Anyways, until the next update! R&R and I'll love you forever ^^

**EDIT: **In case you haven't noticed, I fixed this chapter up a bit :p


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **How'd you guys like the last chapter? ^^ I would've updated sooner, but my internet went out from a huge storm we had the other day and I've been busy with band o.o but thank you for all your awesome reviews! :D since some of you have PMs turned off, I'll just reply here: _Pwnapple;_ _I'd love to write a Chase x Angela fanfic! :) they're my 2nd favorite couple too ^^ _Now, on to the 6th chapter (finally)! xD

* * *

><p><span>Angela's POV<span>

Instead of my alarm clock, the sound of knocking woke me up. I looked at my clock and it read '6:45', which was pretty early for someone to be visiting others, but the people on this island were different then the people on my home land.

"Who is it?" I called out, rubbing my eyes and fixing my hair a bit.

"Its Owen." The voice said. _Owen? Whats he doing here? _I thought to myself as I walked to the door and opened the door.

"Hey Owen." I mumbled, still rubbing my eyes. He chuckled. "Still tired I see, huh?" He said, messing up my bed-head. I smiled and playfully pushed his hand away.

"Whats up? Did you need something?" I asked. He took a red square-shaped gem out of his pocket and handed it to me. "I wanted to give this to you for being a good friend to me. Its a garnet, Mira refined it from a red stone that I found in the mines yesterday." He explained. "I was going to have her make it into a necklace or a ring, but I wasn't sure if red was your color..."

"I love it Owen! Its so pretty, thank you!" I said, taking the gem and putting it my rucksack. "I'll try to save up some money so I can get it made into a necklace, plus I need to save up for boat tickets to visit my home land..." I said, smiling at him and he smiled back.

"That reminds me, did you ever get a hold of your family last night?" Owen asked. _Oh crap! I forgot to call them! _I slapped my forehead. "I can't believe I forgot about calling them! I have to right now..." I said, turning around to walk inside but Owen grabbed my arm before I could even get inside.

"Angie, its only 6:50-ish, do you think they'll be awake?" Owen asked. "Oh yea..." I said, rubbing the back of my neck from embarrassment. "Well maybe I'll call them after work." I said. He chuckled, then nodded.

I giggled, but then noticed it was raining. "Owen, do you want to come inside? Its raining..." I said. He shook his head 'no'.

"Nah, I gotta get going anyway. See ya around Angie, and let me know when you want to go mining!" Owen said, walking off to the Garmon Mines district. "Bye Owen! And I will!" I called out, waving goodbye.

Once he was out of sight, I went back inside and got on a work suit and made myself some toaster waffles. When I was done eating, I went to go brush my teeth and comb my hair.

I grabbed my sickle, hammer, and brush and put it into my rucksack then headed outside. _Its raining, so there's no point to bring the watering can._

I remember Renee telling me not to let my animals out when its raining because they could get sick, so I went out to the pasture to cut up some grass for Mimi. _Geez, it sure is chilly out here when it rains... _I thought, looking down at my outfit. I considered changing, but I love the rain so I just dealt with it.

After I brought the fodder to Mimi and brushed her off, I headed to my fields. There was more weeds and a few rocks, so I got out my sickle and cut the weeds. It was alot easier getting rid of the weeds with my sickle, so it didn't take as long as yesterday.

When I finished with the weeds, I pulled out my hammer and started whacking at a pretty big rock. "Ugh! This thing won't break!" I grunted, swinging harder and harder.

"Ange? What are you doing outside in this rain?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw it was Luke and Bo. "I'm trying to break this boulder!" I said, pointing at the rock.

"You could get sick if you stay outside too long!" He said worriedly. _He's worried about me? Its not like I'll get hurt... _I thought to myself, but I lost focus and slipped on the soil in my field which turned to mud from the rain and hit my head on the rock.

"Owwww! Damnit!" I cursed. Luke rushed up to me and helped me get back up to my feet. "Are you ok Ange? You hit your head on that rock..." He said, looking at my head to make sure it wasn't bleeding.

"I'm fine Luke, I didn't hit it that hard..." I said, rubbing my head. I lied, it actually hurt like hell, but I didn't want him worrying. "Ok, whatever you say..." Luke said.

"Umm, Luke, we have to go get wood for Dale." Bo said. "Luke, you were just saying how I shouldn't work in the rain but you're going to go cut down trees for wood?" I said, still holding my head.

"The trees in Fugue Forest have really thick leaves so no rain can get through them, so its not as bad." He said. "I'll see you around Ange, be careful." He smiled, then walked away.

"See ya Luke! Bye Bo!" I called out, then turned back to the evil rock. I lifted my hammer to attempt to break it, but I felt a cringing pain in my head and let out a painful groan. "Ok, the rock can stay." I said, putting my hammer away.

I went back inside to put away my tools and check on my head. There was a bit of blood, so I took a purple bandana and tied around my head so no one would notice. After I put it on, I checked the time and noticed it was 8:10.

I was supposed to meet Maya at 8:00 to look for a pet, but I remember reading in the book Dale gave me that animals don't come out when it rains, so I walked to my telephone and dialed the number for Orcarina Inn.

Maya's POV

"Where's Angie? She was supposed to be here at 8:00 and its 8:15, is she ok?" I asked Chase in a worried tone. It was raining pretty hard, and I didn't want her to slip and end up unconscious since I remember her saying how's shes a bit clumsy.

"She's fine, don't worry." Chase said, cleaning off the stove. I ignored him and continued pacing the floor, worrying about my best friend.

_Ring Ring Ring!_

Chase answered the phone. "Orcarina Inn, this is Chase. Oh, hey Angie." He said. _Angie? _I ran up to him. "Is she ok?" I asked frantically. He shot me a look and shooed me away.

"You're not coming? What about our cooking lesson?" He chuckled. "Ok good. Wanna talk to Maya? Alright, here she is." Chase handed me the phone.

"Angie! Are you ok?" I asked. "I'm fine Maya, but animals don't come out during the rain so there's no point in looking today. We can go tomorrow, ok?" She told me.

"Ok, as long as your safe." I said, sighing in relief. "Heh, yea..." She said. "Oh, can I talk to Chase again? He wanted to teach me how to cook later on today, but I want to do it now since I'm done with work." She said. _Chase? Teaching her to cook?_

"Umm, sure, here he is." I said, handing Chase the face with a confused expression.

Chase's POV

"Hello?" I said when Maya gave me the phone. "Hey Chase, can we do your cooking lesson now if you're free?" Angie asked. I smiled. "Of course, I'll head home now." I said. "Ok, see ya soon!" She said, then hung up. I put down the phone, then went to the back room to grab my apron and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Maya asked. "Home. Call me if we get any customers." I said bluntly, then shut the door before she could say anything else.

On my way home, I saw Angie a bit ahead of me. "Hey Angie!" I called out. I think I startled her, because she jumped and turned around then smiled. _Opps, but she's cute when she's startled._

"Hey Chase, you scared me." She said, walking towards me. "Sorry." I said, scratching the back of my neck, causing her to giggle. "So, where are you headed?" I asked sarcastically. She smirked at me then playfully punched me in the shoulder, making us both laugh.

When we got to my house, I was pretty wet from the rain. I shook my head a little to get the water out of my hair, but then I noticed Angie was soaked and shivering.

"Hang on, I'll get you a towel." I said, going into the bathroom to find a fluffy towel.

"Its f-f-fine...I'm j-j-just c-c-cold...I'll warm up f-f-from the f-f-fire..." She said, hugging herself and shivering. I came out and wrapped the towel around her body.

"There, now we can start." I said, getting out a knife set. "We'll start off with the simplest cooking utensil. I want you to make a dish that can be made using this." I instructed, pointing to the set.

"You can use any ingredients you want." I said, showing her where most of the ingredients are. "Any questions?"

Angela's POV

"Can you make something? You know, for a example." I said, wiping my face and body with the towel Chase gave me. He chuckled. "Sure. I'll make a riceball." He said, going to the fridge to get seaweed and rice.

"Riceballs are easy, since you only need rice and seaweed." He said while preparing the dish. He explained a bit more about the dish, not making a single mistake - even when he wasn't looking at it. _Wow, he's so good...he cooks with such grace, its amazing! _I thought as I watched him.

"Ta-da!" He said, handing me the rice ball. "Try it." He said smiling. I took a bite of it, then smiled. "Its really good." I said, finishing it off. He chuckled.

"Your turn." He said, cleaning off the knife set. "Ok...I'll try..." I said, setting down the towel and walking up to the set. _What did my mom always used to make when we were young...oh yea! Pie dough! _I thought, getting out the ingredients for pie dough.

"I'll make pie dough!" I said, taking out the wheat flour and butter. Chase smiled at me. "How'd you know pie dough was made on a knife set and not in a oven?" He asked.

"Don't forget, my mom is a famous cook." I said. "Oh yea, I almost did forget." He said. I just smiled and winked at him. I don't know why I did, but oh well. I went back to focusing on the dough.

"Ta-da!" I said mockingly. He smiled sarcastically at me and walked up to the dough and poked it a few times. "Nice and firm, good job." He said smiling. "Much better then Maya." He mumbled. I giggled.

"Is she really that bad?" I asked. "YES." Chase exclaimed. I just laughed, but then my head started hurting again so I cringed and held the back of it. "Hey, are you ok?" Chase asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, I just hit my head earlier today on a rock and its starting to hurt again." I said. I untied the bandana, but felt something wet while I was so I thought there was still water on it.

When I looked at my hand to see what it was, there was blood on it. _Oh shit..._

Chase's POV

"Oh my Goddess! You're bleeding!" I exclaimed, running to get the towel and put it on the back of her head.

"But I didn't feel it bleeding!" Angie said, holding her purple bandana. "Its because your bandana was slowing it down!" I said, taking it from her. There was a blood spot on it.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked. She nodded. "Come on, I'll take you to the clinic." I said, taking her hand. "What? No! I don't need to go!" She said, pulling her hand away.

"Angela, you could go into a coma!" I said in a serious tone. Her eyes widened, then she took my hand and I walked with her there.

"How'd you hit your head?" I asked as we were walking there. The rain wasn't as bad as before, which was good. "I slipped and hit my head on a rock." She said like it was nothing. My eyes widened. "A rock? How big?" I asked, practically yelling.

"Don't yell! It makes my head hurt..." She said, holding her head and slowing down. "Sorry. Whats wrong now though?" I said. "You look dizzy." "I feel dizzy..." She said. Then she collapsed.

"Angie!" I yelled. She didn't answer. I picked her up and ran towards the clinic.

I ran into Gill on the way. "Chase? Why in such a hurry?" He asked. "Angie collapsed!" I said. His eyes widened. "Are you taking her to the clinic?" He said in a worried tone.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" I said kind of irritated. "Because Jin is at Ruth's for her birthday party!" Gill replied in a irritated but calm tone.

"Well is Irene still there?" I asked. "I think so." "Then lets go!" I said, giving him the upper part of her body while I held the lower part.

Gill's POV

When we got there, Irene was sitting behind the counter reading a book. "Can I help you?" She said, not taking her eyes off the book. _What a old prude! Does she not notice we have a unconscious woman in our hands?_

"You can help her!" Chase said in a loud voice. Irene looked up and seemed like she was going to start lecturing him about how to 'respect your elders' but noticed we were holding Angela.

"Whats wrong with her?" She asked. "Well, obviously unconscious!" Chase said. I wanted to chuckle, but now wasn't the time.

"Where's your manners?" Irene lectured. Chase rolled his eyes. "She hit her head on a rock earlier. She was at my house and her head suddenly started bleeding, then she just fainted!" He said. I felt a weird feeling in my chest when he said she was over. Jealousy, maybe?

"Oh my," Irene said more caring. "Bring her to the bed in that room. I'll call Jin." She said, going to the back room to apparently call Dr. Jin.

We gently set her down then sat on the bench next to the bed. We both looked at each other with a confused expression.

"Why are you still here?" We said simultaneously. "Well, I'm here because Angie's my friend and I want to make sure she's alright." Chase said.

"Really? I'm here because...umm..." I started to say. _Think, Gill! _"Because...?" Chase asked. "Umm..." I said softly, starting to blush. Chase's jaw dropped.

"You like her too!" He said rather loudly. "Shhh! Wait, too?" I questioned. Chase looked horrified and started to blush a bit. "Well, whats not to like about her?" He said, scratching his head.

"Don't tell anyone. Especially my father, he'll arrange a marriage." I said in a serious tone. He nodded. "As long as you don't tell Maya. The girl is Angie's best friend, and shes like, in love with me." He said humorously.

I chuckled. Chase was a good guy, and we've been friends for awhile. "Deal." I said, shaking his hand

"Alright boys, Dr. Jin will be here shortly." Irene said. She noticed we were both sort of blushing, and I think she took it the wrong way. "Umm, I'll leave you 2 alone..." She said, walking away awkwardly. _Oh dear..._

"Its not like that Ms. Irene!" I called out. "What is she talking about?" Chase asked obliviously. "She walked in we were shaking hands and blushing..." I said, trying to avoid saying it out loud.

He still looked a bit confused, but finally understood after awhile and his eyes grew big. "Irene! We're not gay!" He yelled. I started to laugh uncontrollably. For some reason, that hit my funny bone. I heard Irene giggle in the other room, which made Chase start to join in on our laughter.

"Whats so funny? Was calling me over here a prank?" Jin said, walking into the clinic. "Not at all Dr. Jin!" I said. "Our friend Angela collapsed today." I explained. Chase nodded. "She hit her head on a rock, and her head started bleeding." He added.

"Oh, well thats no laughing matter." Jin said, walking to the bed and examining her head. "I think she has a minor concussion." He said. "Irene! Bring me some wrap!" He called out. "I'll wrap her head and let her rest here until she awakes." Jin explained to us.

"Here you are." Irene said, handing Jin the wrap. "Thank you, Irene." He thanked. She nodded and walked out. "Can she still have visitors?" Chase asked. I was about to ask that, but I didn't bother saying anything.

"Of course, but not before 10:00am and after 6:00pm." He said. "Why?" I asked. "I don't want to examine her and do all these tests when friends and family are around." Jin explained. I understood what he meant.

"You may go now." Jin said, wrapping her head. She looked so peaceful. "What? Why? Its only 2:15pm..." Chase whimpered. Jin gave him a 'just-go-with-it' kind of look. "Lets go Chase, we should call her parents." I suggested. Chase nodded and we both headed to the door.

"By the way, tell Anissa I said thanks for the veggies." Chase teased. Jin blushed, but nodded and shooed us off.

"So, you know her parents number?" Chase asked when we left. "No, but we can go to her house and call them from her phone." I said, walking towards her house.

"Umm, thats kinda stalker-ish..." Chase said. I just rolled my eyes and continued walking.

Luke's POV

"Hey Bo, I'm gonna check on Ange, ok?" I said to Bo, handing him the wagon with all the logs. "Why? Do you liiiike her?" Bo said. I punched him in the shoulder and hid my blush. "Shut up and go home." I grunted, heading towards her house.

When I approached it, her lights were on so I figured she was still up, but when I got closer, I noticed 2 figures in her house. _Who does she have over?_ I wondered, going up to her window.

I didn't see Angie, but I saw 2 guys by her phone. "Ange is getting robbed!" I said to myself. I took out my axe, then kicked the door in. "Stay away from the phone!" I yelled. The boys both screamed, one of them higher pitched then the other. Wait, that sounded like Gill that one time I poured ice cold water down his shirt a few days ago.

"Luke! You almost made me pee myself!" Gill yelled. I started laughing, and I noticed the other guy was Chase. He started chuckling. "Why are you here?" Chase said in his normal-irritated tone.

"To check up on Ange, she hit her head earlier. Why are you here?" I asked, putting down my axe. "To call her parents and inform her she has a minor concussion." Gill said. My jaw dropped.

"What? Where is she?" I exclaimed. "The clinic, but you can't go now. Me and Gill carried her there when she collapsed, and Jin said visitors can only be there 10:00am to 6:00pm." Chase explained.

I looked at the clock. 2:56. "Umm, its almost 3 right now." I said. He just shrugged his shoulders. "He told us to get out." Chase said.

"Anyways, does anyone know Angela's mothers name?" Gill asked. "There's no one listed in this book as 'mom'." Gill said confused. "She never told me, but she said she has a sister and 2 brothers." I said.

"What were their names?" Gill asked. I was about to tell him until Chase interrupted. "No wait! She told me her moms name before, I think it was Ceilia. Look up that." Gill looked at the address book some more.

"Ah! Here it is!" Gill said. "You should call her siblings too, ya know..." I said. Gill rolled his eyes. "Her mother will just tell them." He said. I sighed. "Fine, well I'm going to go check up on her tomorrow, see ya." I said.

Gill wasn't paying attention, but Chase mouthed 'bye' since he had the phone up to his mouth.

As I was walking home, I couldn't stop thinking about Angela. _I hope she'll be ok..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well that was unexpected, huh? xD I wasnt even planning to write that, it just kinda came to mind and I needed a way of showing you guys that Chase, Gill, and Luke like her ^^ Im glad you guys like my story too, Im sorry for the late update but my excuse was in the beginning of the story :D R&R and I promise I'll respond~

*******SPOILER*** Next chapter we meet Angela's family, Selena, and Perry returns! (even tho nobody probly cares about those last 2 xD) I'll try updating sooner, but band is taking over my life x3 laterz! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello my fellow fans! *shot* xD Thanks sooo much for all your support and compliments, it means alot :) BUT if you have any constructive criticism then PLZ let me kno...I'd really appreciate it :D anyways, on with Chapter 7! ^^ Oh, and sorry for the small-time skip xP

**PS: **I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar errors. Im at my dads house and the keyboard kind of sucks xD

* * *

><p><span>Angela's POV<span>

I was enjoying my deep slumber when a bright light awoke me. _Ugh, my head hurts like crazy...wait, why didn't my alarm clock wake me up? _I thought to myself. When I opened my eyes I was in a unfamiliar room under the sheets of a unfamiliar bed.

"W-W-Where am I?" I said, hoping someone would answer me. The last thing I remembered was talking to Chase and him yelling at me...did I make him mad?

"Ah, your awake." A voice said. I looked around a bit to see where it came from until I saw Jin sitting at his desk writing something down on a brown clipboard.

I tried sitting up a bit, but when I lifted my head it started to hurt again. I cringed in pain, but when I went to hold it I felt tough fabric covering the area of where it hurt most. _What? How'd this get here...?_

"Does your head still hurt?" Jin asked, walking to the bedside to examine my head. "Yea...how'd I get here?" I asked him, moving my hand so he could see.

"Chase and Gill brought you. They said you fainted and your head was bleeding, so I wrapped it and checked it out a bit." Jin explained. _So Chase isn't mad at me? Was he yelling at me because I passed out? And Gill...I don't even remember seeing him yesterday!_

"How long have I been out?" I asked. "3 days. I thought you just had a minor concussion from hitting your head, but you slipped into a very short coma." Jin said. "No biggie, your awake and well now." He said with a smile.

_3 days? Who took care of my farm? Oh no, Mimi is probly starving! _I thought to myself, praying silently that she was still alive.

"Jin? Is she ok?" I heard a gentle voice say. "Yes Anissa, shes awake. You can come in." Jin said. "Anissa? She came to check on me?" I asked. Jin nodded and she walked in with a few flowers.

"Oh, thank goddess you're alright!" Anissa said, going up to hug me. "Y-Y-You were worried?" I asked, surprised that in the very few days I was here, people actually cared about me.

"Everyone was!" Anissa said. "Renee, Kathy, Maya, Luna, Chase, Gill, Luke-" "Whoa, Luke?" I interrupted. "Of course he was, he visited almost every day." She said.

"Dr . Jin?" I heard another voice say. "Yes Renee, shes awake." Jin said, gesturing her to my bed. Renee walked in holding a weaved basket with some cloth over it.

"Angie! Thank goddess you're awake!" She said, running to my bedside. "Hi Renee..." I said in a shaky voice. She looked at me a bit confused.

"What's wrong? Well, besides your head..." Renee asked, giggling at her own joke and sitting on the bed. I slightly smiled. "Is my farm ok? Is Mimi ok?" I asked.

"Everything is fine! I took care of Mimi and Anissa took care of the crops." Renee said, smiling. "We'll always be there for a fellow farm girl." Anissa said. I giggled. "Thank you both. Its nice to have such good friends." I said sweetly.

"I'd love to stay," Renee said, standing up. "But its Toby's birthday and I have to get him his gift before it gets cold." She said. "Awww, how cute." Anissa teased. Renee blush and I started laughing again.

"What'd you get him?" I asked, changing the topic. "I made him onion bread. He loves it." Renee said with a smile. "Well, tell him I said happy birthday!" I said. "Me too." Anissa added. Renee nodded then started to walk towards the door.

"Bye Dr. Jin! Oh, and Angie?" Renee said. "Yea?" "If you need any help, give me a call, ok?" She said. I nodded, then she smiled and walked out the door.

"I better get going too before my dad starts getting mad." Anissa said, sighing. "Bye Angela, get better. Call me if you need anything." She said, smiling sweetly. I nodded and smiled back.

"Bye Jin, see you tonight." Anissa said, kissing his cheek and walking away. "Ooooohhh!" I teased. Jin blushed and turned his head away, causing me to giggle. He looked like he was about to say something until 3 familiar boys came rushing in.

"Ange!" Luke said, running to the bedside and hugging me so hard I almost fell over the bed. "L-L-Luke! I can't breathe!" I said, gasping for air.

"You idiot, get off her!" I heard Gill say. Luke got up and looked kind of embarrassed. "Be nice, Gill!" I said, shocked that'd he'd call Luke a idiot. _Sure, he's not the brightest, but he's just naive._

"But he was hurting you!" Gill said defensively. "I was just looking out for you..."

"C'mon Gilly, shes a big girl. Don't worry too much." Chase said in his usual charming voice. "Don't call me that!" Gill said, blushing.

He looked over to me and smiled. "Hi Angie, feeling better?" He asked. I nodded and smiled back.

"Good." Chase said. "Umm, sorry to interrupt..." Luke said awkwardly. I giggled. It was so cute when he was embarrassed or shy.

"That's ok, go on." I said smiling. He smiled back. "Your family will be here at 3." He said randomly.

"What?" I exclaimed. "W-W-Why are they here? I wanted them to visit me when I was at my best, not my worst!" I whined.

"I'm sorry, Angela." Gill said. "It was my idea. I figured you'd want them here, since Luke said you were saying how much you missed them..." _Great, now I made him feel bad! Its not that big of a deal anyway... _I sighed to myself, then smiled. "Its fine Gill, I really did miss them." I said sweetly.

"Anyways, what time is it, Luke?" I asked, stretching out a bit. "2:54." He said casually. "Luke!" I cried out. "Its ok, I-I-I'll go get them now!" He said, rushing out the door to get them.

"I should go with him. You know, since I'm the Mayors son and all...I should be the one introducing them, and-" "Gill?" I interrupted. "Yes?" "Just go, ok? Luke might get nervous and you should be there with him." Gill looked a bit surprised, but nodded and headed out the room.

"Why did you send Gilly and not me?" Chase asked. "Because you're not the best at first impressions." I said giggling. Chase just rolled his eyes.

Luke's POV

"Luke! Wait up!" A voice called. I turned around to see it came from Gill. "Gill? Why're you coming with me?" I asked. _I could handle introducing myself to Ange's parents fine! I didn't need his help..._

"Well, for one, the dock is that way." He said, pointing towards Harmonica Town. "You were going to Flute Fields." "Oh..." I said embarrassingly.

Gill just sighed. "Come, Angela wants us to greet them." "Ok, I'll just follow you." I said. He chuckled then headed towards the docks. I followed, my head slightly down. _Am I really a idiot?_

"Ah, here comes the boat." Gill announced. I looked up and saw a white ship with Pascal leading it heading towards the dock.

"Goodbye, have a fun vacation on Castanet." Pascal said to passengers. He got off before them, and seemed surprised when he saw us. "Well isn't this a odd pair, what are you 2 doing here?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"We came to greet Angela's family to the island. Why did you leave the ship?" I asked. Normally he just drops everyone off then heads back to wherever Pascal goes.

"Its Toby's birthday and Ozzie is a good friend of mine, so I just wanted to stop by." He said. "I better go before I'm late for my next pick-up, goodbye." Pascal waved 'goodbye' then headed to the Fishery.

"Oh, hello Perry, back already?" Gill said when he noticed Perry walking off the ship. Perry just nodded and walked past us to the Church Grounds.

"Hey, is that them?" I asked, pointing to a group of people. "It has to be." Gill said, approaching them. "Hello, welcome to Castanet! Are you members of Angela's family?" He asked in a polite tone.

"Yes we are, besides her." Said a girl that looked alot like Angela but with a different hairstyle. She was pointing to a tan girl with auburn hair, flirting with one of the brothers I assumed.

"That's Selena. We met her on Toucan Island during vacation, and she wanted to be a dancer so she sweet-talked our brother into letting us take her along with us." She complained. _She is definitely NOT like Angela, so it must be her sister. _I thought to myself.

"Molly, Selena is a kind girl and your brother is very happy so be respectful." Said a taller woman with straight brown hair almost hitting her waist. "Hello, I'm Ceilia, Angela's mom." Ceilia said, extending her arm.

"Pleasure meeting you." Gill said, taking the hand to shake it. "This is my husband, Marlin." She said, looking at a man with curly black hair standing behind her.

"Hey." He said, bobbing his head. Gill just smiled at him. I bobbed my head back at him.

"This is my daughter Molly and our sons, Kevin and Kasey." Ceilia said, gesturing towards them. Molly looked snobby, but she managed to smile at us. Her brother Kevin had the same hairstyle as Gill, and Kasey's was closer to mine when I didn't wear my bandana but it was more tame and shorter.

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to our island." Gill said, taking Molly's hand and kissing it to be a 'gentleman' or something. She giggled and slightly blushed.

"Where's Angela?" Kevin said in a panicking tone. "Don't worry, shes at the clinic. She'll be fine." I said with a reassuring smile. "Would you like me to take you there?"

"Yes please, thanks...uhh..." "Luke." I said, grinning at him. He smiled back. "Thanks, Luke." He said.

I looked over to Gill. "Wanna take them to the clinic now?" I asked. He was talking to Molly and she seemed happier. Gill sighed and just nodded.

"Alright, this way members-of-Angela's-family!" I said happily, causing some of them to giggle.

Angela's POV

"Angela, you have visitors." Irene said, interrupting me and Chase's conversation about cooking.

"Who is it now?" I asked. I looked over to Chase to see him smiling sheepishly at me. "You'll see." He teased.

"Angie-bear!" I heard a familiar voice say. _Only one person calls me that...my mother is here? _I thought, turning my heads towards the entrance to the room. I saw my mom and dad rushing over to the bed.

"We were so worried about you, sweetheart!" My mom said, hugging me around my neck. "I bet, mom..." I said, awkwardly hugging her back.

After she released the embrace, I saw my dad just chilling at the end of the bed. "Hey, honey. How's your head?" He asked calmly. "Fine." I answered. _Yup, laid-back as ever..._

"Surprise!" I heard another familiar voice say. "Hey sister!" Molly said happily. "Molls! Its so good to see you!" I said excitedly. I loved my sister, she was my best friend...even if she could be a snob at times.

"I'm good, who's your friend?" She asked, looking at Chase. "I'm Chase, nice to meet you Molls." Chase said, mocking my nickname for her. She put on her signature sarcastic smile. "I prefer Molly, but nice to meet you too." She said.

"Where's Kasey?" I asked. Molly rolled her eyes. "Kasey is probly making out with his new girlfriend somewhere." She said disgusted. I raised a eyebrow. "Who?" "Some dancer we met on Toucan Island during vacation." She said.

"Oh, well what about Kevin?" I asked. "Umm, I think he's in the lobby talking to that one hyperactive guy...Luke was his name I think." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

I smiled. "Bring lil bro in here!" I said. She giggled and walked into the lobby. "Dang, she looks just like you...minus the hairstyle." Chase said. I just giggled.

"Hey sis." Kevin said shyly, walking in hiding his hands behind his back. Kevin was shy, so I loved to playfully tease him.

"Hey, lil bro! I haven't seen you in so long!" I said smiling. He smiled shyly back and looked at Chase.

"Is he your boyfriend...?" He asked quietly. Chase blushed deeply and stared at me, causing me to blush too, but I just started giggling at his expression.

"N-N-No!" Chase denied. _Its so cute when he's embarrassed! _I thought, causing me to giggle more.

"We aren't dating Kevin, we're just really good friends." I said, smiling at him then at Chase. His blush started to fade and he just smiled back.

"Yea, what she said..." Chase said kind of softly, his smile starting to fade as well. I look at him concerned, but I figured it was nothing.

"Oh, s-s-sorry..." Kevin said embarrassed. "Its fine, Kevin." Chase said smiling. "Well I gotta go, Maya can't leave the Inn today and is worried sick about you so I'm gonna go tell her you're alright. See ya." Chase said.

He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Take it easy, ok? And if you need me, call me." He said in a serious tone. I just nodded and thanked him.

"Ceilia and Marlin?" Chase said. My parents looked at him. "You can come back to the Inn and book your rooms now if you want." He said.

"Oh, that'd be great!" My mom said. "Do you want to come, Kevin?" She asked sweetly. He nodded. "Get your brother and lets go then." She said. He nodded and smiled shyly at me. "Bye, sis." He said. I smiled back. "See ya lil bro." I said.

"Bye sweetie, we'll see you soon." My mom said, walking up to me and kissing my forehead. "Later." My dad simply said.

"Bye!" I called out as they left the room. As soon as they left, Molly started giggling like crazy and giving me a playful look.

"Whats so funny, Molls?" I asked. "You're so oblivious, Angie! That boy is crazy about you!" Molly said bluntly. "Chase?" I exclaimed, blushing. _There's no way Chase could like me...could he?_

"Who else, Luke?" Molly said, laughing. When she said his name, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I clung onto it. _Oww...why'd that hurt to hear that so much? _

"Angie, are you ok?" Molly said in a worried tone. "Yea, I'm fine..." I said. "Anyways, you're one to talk." I said with a sly smile. Molly raised a eyebrow. "What're you talking about?" She asked kind of snotty.

"You like Gill." I said bluntly. She blushed a deep red, then crossed her arms and turned away. "You're lucky you're hurt, because if you weren't, I'd slap you." Molly said. I started laughing. She sounds like such a 5-year old sometimes. She looked at me weirdly at first, but then joined in.

Luke's POV

"So, how was life when Ange was gone?" I asked Kevin as his parents were trying to get Kasey to go with them to the Inn. He seemed surprised I'd ask that question, but answered anyway. "It was quiet...and lonely...I missed her..." Kevin said softly. I felt bad for the guy. I've only known Angela for a week or so, and I couldn't imagine life without her.

I was about to say something until I heard lots of laughter coming from the room Angela were Molly in. _Were they making fun of me? _I thought, then rushed up to the door and put my ear against it.

"Luke, in Goddess' name what are you doing?" Gill said in a snotty tone. "Shhh!" I hushed. "I'm trying to hear what Ange and Polly are talking about..." I said.

"Who the heck is Polly?" Gill asked. "Her sister. That's her name, right?" I asked. "Its Molly you idiot!" Gill shouted in a irritated tone. Kevin chuckled at his outburst.

"Shut up Gill, don't you want to know what they're talking about?" I teased. Gill slightly blushed, then walked up to the door and put his ear up against it.

"I'm gonna go now...see ya later..." Kevin said, walking away. I waved goodbye then went back to listening to the sisters talk.

**NOTE: Angela and Molly's conversation will be in italics with " around it...js :)**

_"So, you like Gill, huh?" _One of them said. "I can't tell if that's Ange or Molly..." I whispered to Gill. "Angela talks with a bubbly and playful tone, Molly talks in a normal but sweet tone." Gill said. _How the heck does he know that? _I thought. Before I could say anything, they started talking again.

_"I don't know...I mean, he's cute and sweet and nice, but I just met him. He probly has a girlfriend, anyway." _One of them said. "Who said that? I asked. "Molly..." Gill said, slightly blushing again.

_"He doesn't, but I know a girl who does like him. And I have a feeling he likes me, but I'm not sure if I feel the same...now more then ever since I figured out my sister likes him along with my first friend on the Island." _I assumed Angela said. Hearing her say that she didn't like him made me feel happy inside, but when I turned to Gill he looked upset.

"I'm sorry she doesn't like you back, bro." I said to Gill, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Thanks..." He said half-heartily. "Hey, maybe they'll mention the other chick that likes you?" I said, trying to cheer him up. He looked at me and smiled.

_"Who likes him?" _Molly asked. We both stopped talking and went back to listening._ "This girl Luna. She's really pretty, but she acts a bit childish sometimes...like you!" _Angela said. _"I am not!" _Molly whined. They started arguing a bit, so I turned my attention to a surprised-looking Gill.

"L-L-Luna...likes me...?" Gill said, shaking. "Hey man, whats wrong? Luna is sorta cute, I guess." I said. I didn't really know Luna that well, so I didn't know what else to say.

Gill shot me a look. "She's gorgeous, but her personality is irritating. I can't stand it!" Gill whined. _Poor guy..._

_"Sooo, Angie..." _I heard Molly say. "Shh, they started talking." I whispered. Gill still looked surprised after figuring out Luna liked him, so I pressed my ear up against the door.

_"Who do you like?" _Molly asked. My heart skipped a beat when she said that. "So you like Angela too, huh?" Gill said calmly. I looked at him, confused.

"You like her, too?" I asked. "Of course, whats not to like? And so does Chase, and I'm pretty sure a few other guys like her too." Gill said. I felt my heart sink.

"Yea, I like her...alot..." I admitted, feeling a blush on my cheeks. _"I don't know..." _I heard Angela say. I went back to listening. _"I mean, Gill is sweet but you're crazy for him and Luna's crazy so she'll hurt me." _She said with a hint of humor. I chuckled quietly.

_"What about Chase?" _Molly asked. I stopped laughing. _"He's really cute, and funny and nice...but..." "But what?" _It was quiet for a second. _Come on, finish your sentence! _I said in my head.

_"...there's Luke, too..." _Angela said. My heart skipped another beat and I got this happy grin on my face. _"He's the funniest guy I've EVER met...he always makes me smile, regardless of my mood." _Angela said.

"Yes!" I said silently. Gill rolled his eyes. _He's just mad that a psycho is in love with him!_

_"But Angie," _Molly said. _"You can't like 2 guys...who do you like more?" _Molly asked.

It felt like time stood still waiting for her to answer. _"Well..." _Angela started. I heard a bit of mumbling, but I couldn't hear.

_Please Goddess, let it be me!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Im sorry for the cliff-hanger, but this chapter was taking FOREVER and I just wanted to get it over with xP sorry for another late update...school, friends, band, etc. is taking over my life -.- I really like writing so I'll definitely continue this story, but I'd appreciate it if I get more reviews, so R&R :) bye guys, love you ^^

**PS: **I kno it may sound more like a Chase x Angela fanfic right now, but thats my 2nd fav couple...dont worry, its defo Luke x Angela but its gonna be a long story so there will be lotsa events :D

**EDIT: **I fixed some spelling errors and fixed Marvin to Marlin *is a epic fail* thanks again, Pwnapple! xD (btw, in case you didnt kno, Marlin and Ceilia are from HM: Another/A Wonder Life and Molly, Kasey, and Kevin are the other main characters in HM: Animal Parade...just clarifying ^^)_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey guys! :) Im sooo happy when I get reviews, I love them ^^ but since a few of them I cant reply to, I will here: _violetfireflies; Omg...Im sooo honored that you like my story! :D your one of my fav authors, it means alot ^^ and I will, just for you! xD Pwn__apple; Aww, thank you :D sorry that it took sooo long...it took awhile to write for some reason o.o stupid Internet going out xP and it is...? o.o *epic fail* I'll fix that lol xD floopyrocks; Aww, thanks :D well its here now isnt it? xD you kno you love the cliffhangers, tho :3 I like your stories, too ^^ _Now, on with the story! And be sure to R&R for faster updates! :D

**PS: **Molly is a potty-mouth, especially when she sees Selena...sowwi :3 its Rated T after all ^^

* * *

><p><span>Luke's POV<span>

_Come on Angela, finish your sentence! _I protested in my head. _"I like..." _

"ANGIEEEEEE!" Said a high-pitched voice, barging into the clinic. I kicked the wall out of anger, cursing at my now stubbed toe. I turned around to see who it was, only to discover Maya.

"Maya, why the hell are you here?" I asked angrily. I felt sorta bad for taking my anger out on her, but it was her fault.

"Coming to check on my bestie, duh!" She said in her usual annoying, bubbly voice. I noticed Gill in the corner of my eye, chuckling. I gave him a 'help-me-out here!' look so he stopped laughing and stood up.

"Maya, you really shouldn't be yelling in a clinic. Its rude." Gill said matter-of-factly. Maya just shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, I was just excited." Maya said innocently. _If I could, I would so kill you right now._

Angela's POV

"What the heck was that?" Molly exclaimed, hearing the loud noise. I knew that high-pitched voice anywhere. "Maya, she's a good friend of mine." I said simply. Molly gave me a 'ah' shaped mouth, then opened the door.

"Maya, shut the f-" "FRONT DOOR!" I shouted, jumping out of bed and putting my hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence. She had a short-temper, and a potty-mouth, so I didn't want her to get on the wrong page with anyone because of it.

I heard Luke burst into a fit of laughter, so I looked over to see him rolling on the floor clutching his stomach. "Oh man, that was a good one!" He said between breathes. I couldn't help but join in.

"It wasn't that funny..." Molly said, trying to hide her smile. I playfully punched her in the arm. "Hey Maya." I said happily. "Hi hun! Chase told me you were awake, so I rushed over as fast I could!" Maya said, running towards me and sort of pushing Molly out of the way. _Uh oh... _I thought as I hugged Maya, looking at Molly.

She was glaring at Maya with a 'oh-no-you-didn't!' look her face, but Gill walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder with a 'its ok' look. She instantly smiled, probly forgetting what happened already.

"How do you feel?" Maya asked, oblivious to the glares my twin was sending her. "I'm doing ok, I'm going home today." I said smiling. "Oh, by the way, that's Molly. My twin sister." I said, pointing at my sister.

"Wow, she's pretty...just like you!" Maya said sweetly. Molly just smiled bashfully. "I am the cuter one..." Molly said in a snobby tone. "Shut up, Molls." I said, sticking my tongue out at her. She just rolled her eyes, causing me to giggle.

"Pardon me," Irene said. We all turned to the front desk, forgetting that she was even there. "But I overheard that you're feeling better, Angela?" I walked up to her and nodded. "Yup, plus I need to shower...I've been in these dirty clothes for days." I said, looking down at my mud-stained clothes. _How am I gonna get THIS out? _I thought to myself.

"Don't worry about the stains Angie," Molly said like she could read my mind. "Mom can get the stains out easily." She explained, smiling. I nodded.

"You can sign out here." Irene said, handing me a clipboard. "But you have to come in for a check-up twice a week, and if you feel any throbbing, come here. If we're closed, call Dr. Jin." Irene explained. I nodded as I signed my name.

"Do you have his number?" Molly asked. "Yea, the Mayor gave me a phone book with everyone on the Island's phone number." I said smiling.

I gave Irene the clipboard when I was done filling out the form. "Thank you for all the help, Irene." I said sweetly. "Don't thank me honey," Irene said modestly. "Thank Dr. Jin, he's the one that nursed you back to health." She said. I smiled and nodded, then walked out of the clinic with my friends.

"Well, I guess I should head back to the Inn. We have guests for once, and I'm the house-keeper, so they might need me." Maya said.

"Oh, tell my parents I said that I'm out of the hospital and to ask Chase for my address when they're ready to visit." I asked. Maya's eyes grew big. "Those 2 are your parents?" She exclaimed. I nodded, giggling at her reaction.

"Now I'll work extra hard!" She said smiling. "Bye Angie!" She called out as she walked away. "Nice meeting you, Molly!" She said before she was out of sight. "You too!" Molly called out. When she was gone, I was about to say something until Molly did.

"I don't like her." She said. I laughed at her bluntness. "Why?" I asked. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Ok then, weirdo." I teased. She gave me her signature eye roll.

"I'm gonna head home and take a shower, come on Molls." I said, gesturing her to follow me. "Ok, bye Gill! Oh, and Luke." She said teasingly. Luke just grinned at her, while Gill waved goodbye.

"Bye guys!" I called out, walking home. "Well, they sure are interesting." Molly said. "At least I have friends, loser." I teased, causing her to punch me. I punched her back, which eventually broke out into a sissy fight.

"Ok, stop!" She said after about 10 seconds. I laughed. "We're here!" I said sarcastically, showing her my shack of a home. She gave me a disgusted look. "This is what they gave you?" Molly asked. I nodded.

"Its fine with me, I don't mind it too much." I said smiling. I honestly didn't, it was cozy and perfect for me, but it definitely needed work. "Can't you like, get a upgrade or something?" Molly suggested as we walked inside.

"Yea, but I don't have the money. Plus Luke is a carpenter so he promised me he'd help me fix up the place, along with Owen and Bo." I told her. She raised a eyebrow at me. "Who's Owen? And Bo?" She asked. "I'll introduce you later." I said. She nodded.

"Well, at least the inside is nice." She said, looking around. "Feel free to look around, but I need to take a shower." I said, walking towards the bathroom. "Can I go get my stuff from the dock?" I heard her ask. "Go ahead!" I called out. I undressed and took the shower that I desperately needed.

Molly's POV

Once I heard the shower turn on, I walked out of her small, worn-out house to go find the docks. It was bright and sunny out, and I just realized how Angela's house seemed like it was in the middle of nowhere.

"Huh, I wonder where it is..." I said to myself, looking around. I saw a guy fishing in the pond by Angela's house, so I figured I'd ask him. "Um, excuse me?" I asked nicely. "Who is it?" He asked calmly, focusing on his fishing pole.

"My name is Molly, I'm Angela's sister, maybe you know her?" I said, trying to get his attention. He stood up, wiped the dirt off his pants, then shook my hand. "I do know her, she's a pleasure to be around." He said smiling. _Does this guy like her, too?_

"My name is Toby and I love to fish." He said, releasing my hand. "What do you like to do?" He asked calmly. "Anything that involves nature, but I never went fishing before." I admitted. He looked a bit surprised, but still had a smile on his face.

"Really? Well if Angela's your sister, I'm sure you could try it out sometime since there's a pond right here. I lent her my pole a few days ago, too." He said. "My good friend Renee was taking care of her cow one day while I was fishing here and when I asked why, she said Angela was in a accident. Is this true?" _Holy crap, he talks alot! But at least he's friendly..._

"Yea, she had a bit of a head injury and was in the clinic for a few days. She's home now though, me and the family are visiting and checking up on her." I said. He made a worried expression. "Oh my, that is awful for her to experience that. Its good she has family that cares about her, though." He said, smiling at me again. I smiled back.

"Anyway, did you need something?" He asked, checking on his pole for any bites. "Oh yea, do you know where the docks are? I took the ferry here and we rushed to the clinic and our bags are still at the dock, I think." I asked.

"Your bags wouldn't be at the docks." Toby said. I gave him a confused look. "They're most likely at the Town Hall." He put his arm on my shoulder and guided me to a path. "See that big building with the green roof?" He said, pointing at the building.

"Yea, why?" I asked. "That's Town Hall." He said, taking his hand off my shoulder. "That would be where your bags are. If not, ask the Mayor. He should know." He explained. "Thank you, Toby." I said smiling. He smiled and nodded, then headed back to the pond.

When I walked into the Town Hall, I saw Gill talking to a girl with wild pink hair. _Where's the Mayor? _I thought to myself, but I decided I'd wait until she left to ask Gill where the Mayor was.

"Where's the Mayor, Gill?" The girl asked in a snobby tone. "He's not in right now, can I help you?" Gill asked politely. I smiled to myself. _He's so sweet!_

"I need to talk to the Mayor though, not his son." She said kind of harshly. _Gill is the Mayor's son? _Gill sighed. "Am I that bad of a stand-in...?" He asked. She sighed, then shook her head.

"You're fine, I just needed to give him this document for our shop." The girl said, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to him. "Why thank you, Luna, its good that you can do a errand on your own." Gill said innocently. _Oh, so that's Luna...I wonder what she's like?_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luna said, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm not a little kid, ya know, I'm old enough to get married!" She pouted. _Well, that sums her up. She's basically a brat that takes everything too seriously._

"I never even said that, Luna..." Gill apologized as she stormed away. When she ran into me, she stopped and stared. "You look really familiar..." Luna said in a whole different tone.

"You probly know my sister, Angela. I'm her twin." I said sweetly. She smiled back. "You're just as pretty as her, except you're hair is more feminine and you don't dress like a boy." She said with a sarcastic smile. I started to giggle. Angela was a huge tomboy, but you gotta love her.

"She rocks the whole tomboy look though." I said. Luna nodded. "Well, stop by Sonata Tailoring sometime. That's where I live and we sell lots of cute outfits." She smiled. I smiled back. "Bye now!" She said sweetly, walking past me out the door.

"She seems nice." I said to Gill as I walked up to the counter. He rolled his eyes. "I guess at first she is, but she has a pretty short temper..." Gill said. I smiled sympathetically at him. "Yea, I heard the argument you 2 had." I said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, what can I help you with it?" Gill said, smiling. "I'd like to know where our luggage went. It was on the docks, but when I asked a guy named Toby for directions, he told me it'd most likely be here." I explained.

Gill raised a eyebrow. "Luggage? I don't remember seeing any around here, but I did see some bags on the docks when I went to greet you all." He put his hand on his chin with a thinking expression.

"I'll ask my dad when he gets back. For now, you should check with Chase since your parents are staying at the Orcarina Inn. Maybe he went to get their luggage while he was walking them back." Gill said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for the help Gill, I'll go check now. See ya!" I said, walking out the door. _He sureeeee is cute... _I thought to myself as I was walked out of the Town Hall.

Once I stopped thinking about Gill, I realized something - I had no idea where the Inn was, or which Inn they were even staying at! "Where is it?" I said to myself, searching the town a bit.

I saw a blonde girl with a ponytail walking towards a building, so I rushed up and called 'Hey!' a few times, trying to get her attention. She soon noticed me, and gave me a big smile.

"Hey Angela, did you do something different with your hair?" She asked. I laughed a bit. "I'm not Angela, my name is Molly. I'm her twin sister." I said. The girl looked a bit embarrassed, but smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I remember her saying something about you. What brings you to the Island? By the way, I'm Kathy." She said smiling. "As you probly know, Angela had a bit of a head injury so her friend Chase called up my mom to tell us, so our mom made us rush here...not that I don't mind or anything, I love Angie." I said smiling. Kathy giggled.

"Is she ok now? She's a sweetheart, she doesn't deserve that kind of pain." She said. I nodded. "She's fine, she got out of the hospital today." I explained. "That's good. I'll check up on her later." Kathy said, smiling. I nodded and smiled back.

"Anyways, do you know where the Orcarina Inn is at?" I asked. Kathy pointed above at a building that was on top of the one she was headed to.

"Right there. What did you need from there?" Kathy asked. "I can't find where our luggage went. I checked the Town Hall to see if they knew where it was, but Gill told me to check the Inn." I explained. Kathy nodded.

"Ahh, well just in case you can't find it, there's a map of Castanet by the docks. See ya!" Kathy said smiling, walking into the building. I headed towards the Inn once she was gone.

When I walked in, I found Kasey and Selena making out on the couch. "Get a room, you 2. It's disgusting to watch you guys play tonsil tennis." I said. I really hated Selena, she treated my brother like shit while he treated her like a princess. She didn't deserve him.

"Why don't you get a man?" Selena said in a snotty tone while Kasey was kissing her neck. I walked up to her and got right in her face. "Listen bitch, I came here for my sister. You came here because you wanted to escape from your parents so you could become a stripper or something." I threatened.

"I wanted to be a exotic dancer, dumbass. And don't call me a bitch, bitch!" Selena said, standing up now. She was a bit taller then me, but I could still take her.

"What the hell is the difference between a exotic dancer and a stripper? You dress like a hooker too, so you must spend alot of time laying in your back, huh?" I said. Selena made a surprised look on her face.

"Ohhh, BURN!" I heard Kasey yell, laughing like a maniac. I started to laugh too, while Selena just looked pissed. "Whatever. You wish you could dance as good as me." Selena said in a snobby tone.

"Excuse me, what you do isn't dancing. You just hump a pole." I stated. Kasey started laughing more until Selena shot him a look. "But I'd LOVE to have a dance-off with you." I said.

"Fine, Brass Bar. Tonight at 8. See you there." Selena said, leaving the building without waiting for Kasey at all. He stood up and was about to follow her until I grabbed his wrist.

"Kasey, we came here for Angela, not your 'girlfriend'...show some respect and at least visit her tonight." I said. "Well, I'm sorta busy tonight..." Kasey said, grinning. "Oh Goddess, Kasey! I don't even wanna know what you're talking about!" I said, disgusted.

He laughed. "I'm just kidding, but I'll visit her tonight before my date with Selena." He said, smiling. I smiled back and let go of his wrist. "See ya then." I said. He nodded then walked out to go find Selena.

"Damn, you told her." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Chase standing there, smiling. "She deserved it, too. Ever since she got here she has been acting like a snob." Chase said, walking up to me.

"You have no idea how much of a terrible person she is." I said. He just chuckled. "Anyways, can I help you, potty-mouth?" He said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes. I knew I was a potty-mouth sometimes, but only when I got mad. "Yea, have you seen my luggage?" I asked.

"Yea, I picked up all the bags from the dock when I was walking your parents and brothers back. What color?" He asked. "Purple." I said. He nodded, then headed upstairs.

He eventually came down with my purple bag. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." He said smiling. "Tell Angie I said 'hey'." He said. I could see a small blush form on his cheeks, so I just nodded and headed back to Angela's house.

When I finally found her house, I saw Luke walking towards her house too. "Hey Luke!" I called out, rushing towards him. I didn't know him well, but he seemed like a nice guy. He was pretty funny too, and seemed to have a thing for Angela.

He looked surprised to see me, but he smiled and waved. "Hey Molly, whats in the bag?" He asked, looking at my bag. "My stuff. I had to go get it." I said, dragging it along with me.

"Oh, here I'll take it." Luke said, reaching for my bag. "You don't have to..." I said as he took the bag. I honestly didn't want to lug it around anymore, but I felt bad since I hardly knew him.

"Its cool, I've held heavier." He said smiling, walking towards Angie's house. "Thanks Luke, you're a good guy." I said smiling back. "What brings you here?" I asked. He stopped walking for a bit and had a nervous look on his face.

"Umm, just checking up on Angie..." Luke said. "That's sweet." I said, smiling. I knew he just wanted to see her, I'm not oblivious like my sister. He smiled and continued to walk.

We knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. I figured she was still in the shower, so I started to talk to Luke about some stuff to kill time.

Luke's POV

I had some small-talk with Molly while we waited for Angela to get to the door. She's pretty cool, but I had no idea what she was talking about half the time.

"Do you know a girl named Selena?" Molly asked out of the blue. "Yea, she was flirting with me earlier today. Why?" I asked. She seemed surprised I knew her.

"You're sure it was Selena? Tall, tan, slutty-dancer outfit?" She asked with a irritated look on her face. I chuckled at her way of describing her, but nodded. She seemed mad. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"When was she flirting with you?" She asked in a serious voice. It surprised me, but I didn't want her to attack me. She might be small, but Angie told me how her and Molly would always wrestle when they were little.

"Earlier today. I was walking by the Inn and she seemed pissed so I asked her what was wrong, then she started saying how nice and how hot I was since I was a carpenter or something. Why?" I asked again. I didn't get what was going on.

Molly looked like she was about to explode, but then took a deep breath. _What's going on? _I asked myself, really confused. "That whore is dating my brother..." She said slowly, but I could tell how mad she was.

"Oh...well, that sucks." I said, trying to make her relax. She started to giggle, then smiled at me. "The next time I see Kasey, I am soooo telling him about her." Molly said. As soon as she said that, Angela opened the door.

"Who?" Angela asked. Her hair was still wet from her shower, and she was wearing a tank top and jean shorts. She looked really cute, but I realized I was staring so I had to think of something to say.

"Umm..." I mumbled, looking at Molly. She shrugged and turned to Angela. "Selena was flirting with Luke earlier." Molly said bluntly. I looked back and Angela. She looked pretty mad.

"Selena...was cheating...on Kasey...with Luke...?" She said, storming up to me. Her face was close to mine, so I started to blush. "Why would want a girl like that? She's a terrible person!" Angela shouted. She seemed more mad at me then Selena. I didn't even do anything!

I glanced at Molly with a 'what do I do!' look. She looked shocked that her sister would blow up like that, but just shrugged her shoulders. "Well? Luke!" Angela said, trying to get my attention.

"Ange, I wasn't flirting with her! She was flirting WITH ME." I said. She gave me a confused look. "Wait, so you don't like Selena?" She asked with a embarrassed tone. I nodded.

"I'm not into fake boobs." I said. I heard Molly giggle, and Angela blushed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, I feel like a idiot..." She said, turning away. _Aww, she's blushing!_

"Its ok, Ange..." I said, dropping the bag so I could hug her. "Your boobs aren't fake." I said in a comforting voice. She laughed and pushed me away. "Stop talking about boobs!" She said in a bubbly voice. I smiled back. She looked at the bag that was on the ground.

"Molls, isn't that your bag?" I asked. She nodded and picked it up. "Yup, it was at the Inn." She started to go inside, leaving me and Luke alone. It suddenly became really awkward, so I decided to break the ice.

"So, how do you feel?" I asked. "I'm feeling better." She said, smiling. "That's good." I said, smiling back. "Is that why you came?" She said. I thought I heard a hint of flirting, but I decided to go along with it.

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to see my best friend?" I said, flirting back. She giggled and slightly blushed. "Well aren't you sweet!" She said, playfully hitting my arm. I just laughed, then I noticed the time on my watch, 2:46. _Crap, I gotta get back to work! _I thought to myself.

"I hate to say this, but I gotta get back to work." I said, scratching the back of my neck. Angela looked a bit upset. "Oh, well that's ok. I'll see you later?" She said. I nodded and smiled. "Of course!" I said. She smiled back.

"Bye Luke!" She said, opening her arms for a hug. I hugged her. "Bye Ange. Tell Molly I said 'bye', too." I said. She nodded. I let go and started heading towards the Garmon Mines district.

Angela's POV

When Luke left, I walked back inside. "Angie, where am I supposed to sleep! You only have a twin bed!" Molly complained. "Don't worry, princess, I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep on my bed." I said, looking around for a spare blanket.

"Why don't you just get a double bed? You seem to have lots of friends here already, so I'm sure some of the girls would want to sleepover." Molly said, unpacking her bags.

"Like I said, I can't afford it." I explained, grabbing a pillow and throwing it on the couch. "Angie, we're rich, how can you not afford it?" Molly said, putting some of her clothes away in some spare drawers.

"Molly, I don't want to borrow anymore money from mom and dad. When I moved out, I became independent." I said. I care alot about my pride, which gets annoying sometimes, but I always find a way...usually.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Well, then get Luke to fix your house up like you said he would." She said. "Oh yea, I forgot about that...I'll ask when he gets out of work." I said, still searching for a blanket.

Molly finished putting her clothes away and laid down on my bed. "We should go out." She said out of the blue. "Sorry hun, I don't date family." I said sarcastically. "You know what I meant, smartass." Molly said. We both started laughing.

"I know. Where do you want to go?" I asked, looking at the clock. It was almost 3, so some stores in Harmonica Town should still be open. "Anywhere! But I have to change first." Molly said, getting up and looking through her drawers.

She was wearing a chic type of outfit, so I didn't see why she needed to change. "Molls, you look fine. I need to change though, so move it!" I said, playfully pushing her out of the way. She gave me a fake 'hmph!' sound, then walked away. I giggled then went back to looking for a outfit.

I decided to wear a casual green outfit and put my hair up into a tropical green bandana. "Why do you like wearing hats and bandanas so much?" Molly said, fixing her bob-style type of hair. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno, it makes my hair look better since its spiky." I said, tying the bandana. She just rolled her eyes. "So, where are we going?" Molly asked, putting a black headband into her hair.

"Sonata Tailoring. I haven't seen Luna or Candace in forever, so I thought I'd drop by to say 'hi', plus you love clothes." I said playfully. She just giggled. "Fine with me!" Molly said.

We were about to leave until I heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" I asked Molly. She just shrugged her shoulders, so I went to get the door. It was Kasey.

"Hey sis." He said. He was wearing a white shirt with a red tie and black pants. "Hey Kase, what're you doing here?" I asked. "I have something to do later, but I wanted to check up on you since I didn't really see you at the clinic." He explained.

"Yea, true." I said. His real reason was that he was too busy tonight with Selena. _That reminds me! Should I tell him...? _I thought to myself. Before I could say anything, Molly walked up next to me.

"What are you doing tonight, Kasey? You should come hang out with us instead." Molly said in a slightly demanding tone. Kasey looked a bit nervous. "Umm, I would, but I'm gonna hang out with Selena..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Molly raised a eyebrow. "Is that so?" She said in a slightly surprised and irritated voice. _Is she going to tell him what Selena has been doing? Or at least, caught doing? _I wondered to myself as Molly was trying to convince Kasey to tag along with us.

"I don't know..." Kasey said. He was scared of Selena when she was mad, but was he more afraid of her or Molly? "Kasey, you hang out with Selena all the time and you haven't seen Angie in forever. Just come." She said in a tone sweeter then her previous ones.

Kasey shrugged his shoulders and gave in. "Fine, but only for Angie." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back. I'm glad I get to spend more time with my brother. "Hey, what about Kevin?" I asked, forgetting about our quiet little brother.

"He's getting a cooking lesson from Chase at the Brass Bar, so he won't be alone with mom and dad." Kasey said. Me and Molly nodded, and we all headed towards Harmonica Town.

"So, where to, sis?" Kasey asked. "Sonata Tailing. I haven't these 2 friends of mine in awhile, plus its right by the Brass Bar so we can go after we're done there." I said. "Sounds like a plan." He said, giving me his natural goofy grin. I smiled back. I really did miss my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, so its finally over! yaaay! xD this chapter took forever, and its my longest yet so that probly explains it lol. I hope I didnt make any mistakes o.o Let me kno if I did and what you guys thought of it and if you like longer or shorter chapters better ^^ ciao! :D again, sorry for the cursing :3 R&R!

**PS: **If I dont update fast, that means the drama in my life has taken over and since Im over-emotional when it comes to friend-drama, so yea...I sowwi D: I just gotta get my life together -.-

**SPOILER: **Luna and Candace return next chapter, along with the other residents at Brass Bar and perhaps Kasey will discover the truth about Selena? Who knows! Well actually, I do... *shot* xDDD byebye ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hey peoples :) I see you guys like my story, and thats great to hear! :D I had Homecoming October 1st, so I didn't have time to type...ppl complimented me alot on my dress and different look (I have really curly hair, wear glasses, and never wear make-up so when I wore contacts, make-up, and did my hair all pretty everyone was shocked! xD) I even got my first slow dance ^^ lol, so enough with the ranting, time to reply to reviews: _violetfireflies; Of course you are! :D And I like longer-medium chapters too, but they take awhile to write and I dont like keeping ppl waiting lol. And about the POV things, Im sorry about that, but Molly will be a important character so I sorta have to write in her POV...sowwi D: if you wanna kno who is who, try Googling them ^^ Pwnapple; LOL. I had lotsa fun writing that scene, and I loooove comedy fics, so expect more (hopefully) laughs to come! xD Im sorry for the POV confusion...I'll try to make them sound more different, but thanks for the review, glad you like it ^^ _Now, on with the chapter! :D

**PS: **Be aware that there is some more foul language in this Chapter. Gotta love Molly xD

* * *

><p><span>Angela's POV<span>

When we got to Sonata Tailoring, Molly's face lit up from all the clothes that surrounded us. "Wow, its amazing in here!" Molly said, astonished. I giggled at her reaction to the place.

"H-H-Hello..." said a soft, gentle voice. I looked to see Candace, looking nervous and shy as ever. "Hi Candace, its great to see you again." I said nicely. I didn't want to scare her away like last time.

"Oh my gosh, this store is great! Are you the owner?" Molly asked rather loudly. Candace looked scared, so she speed-walked away. I turned to Molly and shook my head.

"Poor girl is probly scared of you now." Kasey said. "What did I do?" Molly asked, clueless. I heard a cute giggle from behind me, and turned around to find Luna. "Don't worry about her, she's just really shy." Luna said, smiling.

"Welcome to Sonata Tailoring!" Luna greeted. She looked at Kasey, slightly confused. "I don't think I've ever met you before. Who are you?" Luna asked. "I'm Kasey, Angie's and Molly's brother." He said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Luna said, smiling. "Feel free to look around. I'm going to check on Candace." She said, starting to walk to the back room. "Wait, can I come? I haven't seen her in forever." I asked. Luna nodded, so I followed her.

"Why does Candace always run away when someone raises their voice?" I asked. Luna sighed. "Her childhood sort of upset her, it wasn't a good time for both of us, but she took it alot harder." Luna said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" I asked nicely. I did want to know, but I didn't want to beg it out of them and make them uncomfortable. "I would tell you, but lets check on Candace first." Luna answered. I nodded.

When we got to one of the rooms, Luna knocked on the door. "Candace? Can we come in? Its me and Angela." She said. About a minute later, Candace opened the door.

"Thank you." Luna said, walking in with me. I awkwardly followed her, not exactly sure what to expect their story to be like. "Candace, come back out. Please?" Luna pleaded, making Candace mumble something and start to blush from nervousness.

As they were talking, I looked around Candace's room a bit, trying not to be snoopy. Her room had lots of wall decorations, and there was a picture of her and Luna as kids with 2 adults and a middle-aged woman with a pink bandana. _The one in the bandana is probly Shelly, but who are those 2 adults? Luna and Candace's parents? _I thought, turning my attention back to their conversation.

"Candace, come on..." Luna said in a slightly irritated tone. Candace noticed me looking at the picture, then walked up to me. "Hi, this is a really cute picture." I said, smiling. Candace nodded and thanked me, looking a bit upset.

"Who are they?" I asked, pointing to the adults. "Mom and dad..." Candace said softly, looking more upset. "Are you ok?" I asked sympathetically. She nodded, but I noticed she was tearing up as she sped-walked to the bathroom.

"Is she ok?" I asked Luna, worriedly. Luna nodded, sighing. "They passed away when we were 10. We had to move here a week or so after the funeral, but she went through a rough time at school after we moved in with Granny." Luna explained.

"Was she bullied?" I asked. She nodded. "I always yelled at the guy who bullied her, but that just made her even more upset. I didn't know what I could do, so I asked Anissa to look out for her since she has a more 'gentle' personality then me." Luna said, a bit disappointed. I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I know what you mean. My brother Kevin was bullied when we were little, but Kasey and Molly would always scare them off while I comforted him." I explained. Luna gave me a bewildered look.

"Really? Is Kevin like Candace?" She asked, hoping that her sister wasn't alone. I smiled and nodded. "No matter how much you try, people who go through that will have issues trusting others unless they were helped them somehow by someone while they were going through that difficult time. In this case, it was you and Anissa." I said, trying to make Luna feel better.

She smiled, then gave me hug. "Thank you." She whispered. I smiled to myself, then let go to check on Candace. "Hun, can we talk?" I asked, knocking on the door. She opened the door slowly, revealing her red puffy eyes.

"Candy, Angie knows someone who went through a bullying-situation like you when we were young." Luna said. I giggled to myself at her nickname, but gave Candace a smile.

"R-R-Really...?" Candace said, forming a small smile. I nodded. "My brother Kevin did, and he has the same personality as you so you're not alone." I said encouragingly, causing her to smile bigger.

"B-B-But mine really did hurt...I w-was bullied by the g-g-guy I like..." Candace admitted, blushing a bit and starting to tear up. _Aww, poor thing... _I thought, giving her a comforting hug.

"Wait, who do you like?" I asked. "J-J-Julius..." Candace said shyly. Luna gave her a sweet smile. "He probly likes you too Candy, he comes here all the time." Luna said. Candace giggled, then nodded.

Luna giggled, then gave her a hug. I knew for a fact that Julius liked her, but I didn't want to ruin the sisterly moment. "Come on, we have a shop to run and Granny can't do it by herself." Luna said. I almost forget that Molly and Kasey were still here, so I nodded in agreement.

Candace wiped her eyes then nodded. "Ok LuLu." She said sweetly, walking out the door. I giggled at her nickname for Luna, which caused Luna to give me a 'shut up' glare. I giggled louder then followed them to the shop.

"Sorry about that. She gets nervous when she meets new people." Luna explained to Kasey and Molly when we got back. Candace looked a bit embarrassed, but Kasey gave her a sympathetic smile.

"No worries. We have a brother who does the same thing, you should've seen him when he met Luke!" Kasey said. We all giggled, then looked around for awhile. Luna and Molly ended up talking about fashion, Candace went to talk to Shelly, and I was with Kasey sitting on a green couch.

"So, do you like it here?" I asked. He shrugged. "Its not that bad, but you're house is a wreck." He said. I giggled, then explained how Luke promised to fix it up. "Hah, that guy is something else." Kasey said. I nodded. "Gotta love Luke, huh?" I said giggling. He chuckled then nodded.

After our laughing fit, a familiar purple-haired guy walked in. "Hello, friends!" Julius said as he walked in. Kasey had a 'oh my gosh' kind of face, causing me to giggle.

Julius turned towards me and Kasey and smiled. "Hi hun! I haven't seen you since you first came here! How's your head?" Julius asked, walking towards us. I stood up to give him a hug, noticing Kasey still had his stunned facial expression so I slightly kicked him to get him out of his daze.

"I went to the shop to get my necklace, but you weren't there! And I'm better." I said. He chuckled, then noticed Kasey. "And who do we have here?" He said. "That's Kasey, my brother. He came to visit with the rest of the family while I was in my coma." I said.

Kasey smiled. "Nice to meet you." He said. Julius smiled at him then turned back to me. "It was great seeing you again dear, but I must find my Candace. Ciao!" Julius said, walking towards the register where Candace and Shelly were. _My Candace?_

"Hi darling, how's my little Candace doing?" He said in a sweet tone. Candace blushed slightly and turned towards Luna. "Um, I'm good..." She mumbled. Luna walked up to Julius with her hands on her hips.

"Candace isn't 'little' and she isn't 'yours', so stop calling her that!" Luna said, irritated. Julius rolled his eyes, then turned back to Candace and Shelly. "Why, hello Shelly! Have you gotten younger?" He sweet-talked. Shelly giggled, causing Luna to roll her eyes and walk back to where Molly was.

Candace started to giggle, which made Julius look towards her with a big smile. "So, would you like to go have lunch later?" He asked politely. "Umm, no thanks...I have work to do...I'm sorry, Juli." Candace said shyly.

Julius had a shocked look on his face, which quickly turned into a irritated expression. "Why not? Don't you want to get out and have a life for once?" He said in a sassy voice. "Damn." I heard Kasey whisper to me. I was about to giggle, but held it in.

"Uhh..." Candace mumbled, blushing deeply and shaking a bit. I felt bad for her, but I didn't know what I could do. I turned to Luna, who looked like she could punch a wall because of the way Julius was treating her.

"Answer me, woman!" He shouted. Candace jumped, then ran into the back room. "Wait, Candace!" Julius said in a totally different tone. He was about to chase after her, but Luna blocked his path with a angry look on her face.

"Move it, Luna! I have to find Candace!" Julius demanded, but Luna didn't move a inch. "Haven't you done enough, Julius?" She said, crossing her arms. He was taken aback by this, then looked at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean, Luna?" He asked. "You screwed up her childhood even more then it already was, and now you yell at her because you can't handle rejection?" Luna said coldly. Julius just rolled his eyes.

"Do you know anything?" He asked bluntly. It looked Luna was about to rip his head off, but remained calm. "What are you talking about?" Luna asked. Molly looked like she was pretty mad about his sass to her new friend, so she walked up and stood by her side.

"Boys tease the girls they like." Julius said, staring at Molly. "But boys protect and care for the girls they love." Luna stated, turning around to go find Candace. "Hey, Lu-" He started, but Molly cut him off this time.

"Listen you flamboyant asshole. You're seriously going to use that elementary excuse for teasing that poor girl?" Molly said in a irritated tone. Julius looked shocked - and a little scared - by her tone. "Uh oh, here we go." Kasey sighed. I nodded in agreement, but continued to watch the argument.

"Uh, I-I..." He stuttered. "Why don't you just grow a pair and learn how to treat woman with some respect?" Molly said bluntly, walking out of the shop. Julius just stood there with a amazed look, then watched as my sister walked away.

"Umm...I'll see you later, Shelly." Kasey and I said, heading towards the door of the shop. "Come again." She said, a bit surprised about the events that happened right in front of her. "Bye, Julius." I said. He ignored me, so I just walked out.

Molly was talking to Kasey once I left the shop. It was probly about what just happened, but I didn't bother listening. "Hey, Kasey, what time is it?" I interrupted. "Uh, about 6pm. Why?" He asked. "Are you guys hungry? We can get some lunch at the Brass Bar." I asked. They both nodded, so we headed to the Inn. _I wonder if Chase is still there? _I thought as we walked.

Once we started heading there, I noticed Maya on the roof of Orcarina Inn petting a orange Tabby cat. "Hey, I'm going to go talk to Maya. You 2 can go in and get some seats." I said, walking up the steps. They nodded and headed inside.

"Hi Maya!" I said. She turned to me and smiled, then continued to pet the cat. _Is she mad at me? _I thought, but just shrugged it off then walked up to her. "Is this your cat?" I asked, sitting next to her and the cat.

"No..." Maya said, continuing to pet the cat. "If you want it, we can adopt it at the Town Hall." I said nicely. She just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think pets are allowed..." She said quietly. _What's wrong with her?_

"Ok Maya, what's wrong? Why are you being so quiet?" I asked. She sighed and stood up, looking at me. "Do you like Chase?" She asked in a upset tone. The question shocked me, and I started to blush a bit.

"W-W-Why would you ask that...?" I questioned. I found Chase really attractive, but I couldn't like him; Maya was practically in love with him. She shrugged her shoulders. "Because he likes you." She said bluntly.

Once again, I stared at her with a surprised and confused look. _Does he really like me?_ I questioned, but then shook my head. "That's impossible hun, we're just friends." I stated. Maya suddenly brightened up, then gave me a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry for being rude." She apologized, hugging me. I awkwardly stood there, but eventually hugged her back. "Well, I have to go now. Bye!" I said, letting go of her. "Ok!" She said in her usual perky voice, going back to petting the cat.

Chase's POV

"Hey Chase!" I heard a familiar voice say as I was cleaning the dishes. I turned around to see Molly and Kasey, walking towards the front desk. "Hey you two. What brings you here?" I asked as I put away some clean plates.

"We were just going to get something to eat here." She said. "By the way, is Kevin here?" Kasey asked, looking around. "He was, but he left awhile ago with Kathy to go look for Owen. What'd you need?" I asked.

"We're just having a siblings night out." Kasey said, walking up to the bar with Molly and siting on the stools. I nodded, then noticed that Angela wasn't with them. "Wait, then where's Angie?" I asked, finished my chores.

"She was talking to Maya and told us to go on ahead, so she should be here soon." Kasey answered, adjusting his tie. "Ah, ok. Why are you dressed up?" I asked him, rolling up my sleeves and putting on my apron.

"I WAS going to have a date tonight with Selena, but Molly here convinced me to hang out with them instead." He said, glaring at her. She giggled. "Shut up, you know you're having fun." She said, playfully punching his arm. We all started to laugh.

Once our laughter was dying down, Angela walked in with her beautiful smile that was so contagious I couldn't help but smile back. "Hey Angie, nice to see you." I said, putting some hair pins in my hair. She smiled and took a seat next to Molly.

"Nice to see you too." She said, fixing her skirt. "Would you like any drinks?" I asked to the siblings. "Can I get a raspberry cocktail?" Angela asked. Kasey and Molly looked at her, shocked.

"Angie, since when do you drink?" Molly asked, kind of concerned. "They don't use alcohol in these cocktails." Angela explained. They both made a 'ah' sound, then turned to me and ordered their drinks.

"Coming right up." I said, turning around to start preparing their drinks. There was a awkward silence until Angela decided to break the ice.

"So, Kase, how're you and Selena?" Angela asked with a hint of suspicion. "Fine?" He said, sounding a bit confused. "Why do you ask?" He asked, still confused. "No reason." She simply said. _Oh great, did they figure out?  
><em>

Molly made a loud groan then gave him a somewhat sympathetic look. "Princess Selena was flirting with other men behind you're back." She said bluntly. He was silent for a second. "W-Wha...?" He muttered, quite shocked.

"It's true." I said, giving Angela her cocktail. She smiled at me, then thanked me as she went to drink it. "Chase, how did you know?" Kasey asked, kind of angry. "'Cause she was hitting on me before." I said, handing Molly her sweet tea.

"When?" They asked in sync. I stared at them for a second, confused. "Wait, who were you talking about that she was flirting with?" I asked. "Luke." Angela said. "What!" Kasey exclaimed, sounding more angry then shocked. _Oh, shit._

"Well, this awkward." I said, handing Kasey his berry soda then quickly trying to escape to the back room. "Wait Chase, when was she flirting with you?" Molly asked curiously. I sighed, knowing I couldn't get myself out of this.

"Earlier today. I was changing shifts from the Inn to here and ran into her. She was talking to Luke, but he stormed off so I asked what happened and she said started going on about how guys who cook are cute or something." I explained, shrugging my shoulders like it was no big deal.

"What'd you say?" Angela said, sipping on her drink. "I just said 'thanks' then continued walking." I said, wiping off the counter. "She's not really my type." I said, smiling at her. She slightly blushed, then went back to drinking.

Before they could ask anymore questions, there was chiming sound coming from the front door. "Welcome!" I said out of habit to the customer. Since it was almost 7, we usually start getting guests around this time.

"Hello!" Said a familiar voice. Once I saw who it was, I froze. _Oh, shit..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **FINALLY, ITS DONE! xD So sorry for the late update, busy life is busy life :3 I hope you liked it, and I'll try my best to update quicker - I promise! ^^ R&R for the next Chapter to come quicker ^^ Oh btw, Im starting some new stories so be on the lookout for those :D I also take requests so PM me if you want me to write a story dedicated to you or a friend :)

***SPOILER* **You'll discover who showed up at the door, and the dance-off will happen! (remember from Ch. 8? xD) Ciao! ^^

**PS: **I'm going to edit most of the Chapters with the times & dates...its really bothering me with all these time skips xD I will from now after this Chapter tho since I'm too lazy to change all of the previous ones ;p


	10. NOT CHAPTER 10

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

Sorry for anyone who's bubble I burst by updating this :3 I just thought it was unfair for you all to be waiting so anxiously for the next chapter, when in all honestly, Chapter 10 is near-finished, but I'm not proud of it :/

While I do love Angela x Luke, it sounds like a Chase x Angela story; I like both couples, but I really don't have a desire to write a Angela x Luke story. I mean, almost every A x L story I've read is so cliche and predictable, just like mine.

Plus, I'm starting to like Selena x Luke... *dodges random objects thrown by fangirls* XD I feel bad bashing her, and I would change it, but that'd take too much effort and would be VERY confusing.

So, unfortunately, this story will be on a _long _hiatus - I will replace Ch. 10 with this when I do find the inspiration to make it better and promise a unique A x L story :)

Is it weird that those 2 are probably my favorite couple, yet I never write about them? Well, besides Falling In Love Again xD

Now, for those who want to read my other work (which, imo, is MUCH more creative than this) please feel free to read those until Ch. 10 is improved ^^

Sorry again for any false hope I might have gave you! D: feel free to bash on me in my reviews; I won't mind...much ;3 loljk.

Thank you for the support you all gave me so far! I promise you, I will NOT abandon this story! Well, time to go watch Glee & New Girl xD ciao!

~Sparty


End file.
